


Saving Daenerys

by MICKEYMrsALLEN2



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), jonerys - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ballet, F/M, Family Feels, Homelessness, Misunderstandings, True Love, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:40:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 24,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25918240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MICKEYMrsALLEN2/pseuds/MICKEYMrsALLEN2
Summary: Daenerys is homeless, she needs a home. Jon is a rich billionaire who needs a wife, or he will lose his family fortune, what ever will he do...Stay tuned to see what happens.
Relationships: Arthur Dayne/Lyanna Stark, Arya Stark & Gendry Waters, Catelyn Stark/Ned Stark, Grey Worm/Missandei, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Podrick Payne/Sansa Stark, Robb Stark/Margaery Tyrell
Comments: 143
Kudos: 300





	1. At first Glance...

It was a cold winter's day, when Jon got the call from his lawyer.

His mother and father had been killed in a car explosion, their car slid was propelled off the road over the bridge as the roads had been plastered with snow.

Soon after then, he had no time to morn as the funeral arrangements had been made by his uncles and his family, ensuring their sister was buried in a proper northern way along with her husband. The reading of the will happened soon after the funeral. He was joined by his mother's older brothers and his closest family members. His sister was given half of the shares in the company as well as Jon, he got way more out of this bargain than he was lead to believe, his parent have left each of them a letter and the day he would open that letter would change his life forever.

**Two months later**

"It's not like you can leave this company to the Bolton's Jon, your parents are giving you 5 months to find a wife, what happened to Ygritte, is there anyway you can get married to her I mean you have been dating for two years off and on, are you telling me you won't be able to persuade her to come back and marry you for a year and then you can get divorced, as long as you have the company back."

Jon shook his head and walked over to the window overlooking the city, he did't know what to say, obviously his cousin Robb was right, he might have been able to get his ex to agree to this, but she was a liability, she would never agree to a divorce and above all else she wanted to marry him but he was the one that was not ready.

"I cannot marry Ygritte, I need to find someone else, and Robb, I am telling you not to tell anyone about this okay, especially not Arya, she just got married to Gendry and it will destroy her to know that we might lose the company if I do not get married before this year is out. I will find someone and speak to my Lawyer. Let's get back to work."

Robb sighed and moved back to the papers in front of him. Jon stared out the window trying to figure out how the hell he would be able to find a wife, and someone who would agree to the terms of the marriage, only getting more frustrated, he moved over to his desk and pulled his blazer from his chair and grabbing his wallet an phone, then said to Robb "Let's rather go to the grill, all this thinking is making me hungry, you in for a steak?"

"Hell Yeah..." Robb grabbed his things and followed Jon out of the office. They passed his secretary and he advised his secretary Gilly that she needed to hold his calls that he would be out for the rest of the day.

Jon's driver drove then to the grill called 'White Walkers'. They arrived 15 minutes later as the grill was in the heart if the city, they walked inside and greeted the owner Thormund, he was a old classmate of theirs. The waitress took their order and brought them some starters on the house, and each of them had a glass of whiskey. 

"What have you decided? Are you gonna sign up with Cerci's escorts and hire someone?"

Jon looked up and shook his head "Hell no, that place is vile, I've seen the me that hang out there, the women are never going to be the type that would suit me, remember I am the white wolf as the news would coin it, they will spot that women from a mile away."

Agreeing Robb's phone rang, he saw that it was his girlfriend Margaery, he looked to Jon and excused himself.

By then the food has arrived and Jon was enjoying himself as the steak was something he always gets at the grill, apparently it was a secret recipe cause his in house chef does not make the steak like this. Robb came back to the table and digged into his plate. They ordered dessert to go, Robb mentioning that he needed to get some food for Margaery as well, so he advised Jon to head back as he was going to the hospital where she worked.

As Jon walked out, it happened so fast, the person he was not sure if it was a man or women who ran into him grabbed his wallet and ran off in the opposite direction, Jon being an agile fit man ran after the thief and quickly caught up, finally gaining on him and grabbed him by the jacket, the jacket was filthy and torn.

"You've made a big mistake pal." Jon said as he pulled off the guys hoody. The person turn around and it was in fact a woman, her face was dirty and grimy, her hair matted to to her head but her eyes, it was her eyes that he noticed, the most brightest purple eyes his ever seen.

"What's your problem, you pull on women every day huh, just wait until the police hears about this." she said trying to pull away from him. Before he could respond hi's driver arrived with the car who had been following them.

"Police huh, you the one who stole from me." he said taking his wallet from her pocket.

"It's not like you needed it, you look like you filthy rich, what's a couple of bucks to you." She said folding her arms but looking around her realizing she was cornered by him and his driver.

"There is actually 3000 dollars in there. Besides I have my card in there too. And that is important to me. What do I do with you now..."he said folding his own arms as he assessed her.

Scared she immediately started begging "Wait no, I cannot go to jail, You got your wallet back, just let me go and we can forget this happened."

He shook his head and looked at his body guard, "Put her in the back, I would like to speak to this lady." he walked over to her and said "Hi, we started off on the wrong foot, my name is Jon and I think I might have a job for you."

She took a step back and gave him a sceptical look "What kinda job? I aint no stripper and I ain't gonna sleep with you."

He moved closer to her and said "No, I want you to be my wife."

****************************************************************************************************************************************************************


	2. The Proposal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first part of the story was an intro, this is chapter one.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the first bit.
> 
> Here comes the good stuff.

** CHAPTER ONE  **

Jon arrived at his penthouse with the women who had stolen his wallet. She has been skeptical at first, until he mentioned that there would be money involved and she agreed to hear him out. He had his own private garage which housed a few of his vehicles, but most of them were in the country by his family home. The private elevator came in handy seeing as how his family owned this building.

He led her inside and told her to sit down. She looked around and took in the place, like a child in a candy store, touching everything she came in contact with. "Would you like something to drink?" he asked her as he headed to the bar.

"Not what you having , but can I ask for a cup of coffee please, I need to keep my wits about me, what with you throwing out outrageous proposals, do you do that to all the girls you meet." she said as she joined him at the bar and sat down.

His house keeper walked in and brought her a cup of coffee.

She accepted the coffee and thanked the lady who brought it for her, knowing full well what the house keeper must think seeing her in this beautiful place.

"So tell me Jon, why did you ask me to marry you, have you looked at me, I am not rich, I live on the streets, are you not even able to find yourself a girlfriend?" she said as she took a sip of her coffee. she looked at him and said "This is good coffee." he smiled and then took a seat opposite her, then placed the food tray in the middle of the bar table, she took a sandwich and scarfed it down, not waiting for him to say he could have some.

"So firstly, what is your name? I mean If I am to marry you, I would have to know your name."

She took another sandwich and said "Dany." and continued eating. "No last name Dany?" "Not one that counts as my own, I was a orphan, my full name is Daenerys, the foster family I lived with till I was 17 named me Daenerys Stormborn, and then they kicked me out. So why marry a homeless person."

"Well, my parents died a few months ago, leaving me with an ultimatum, get married before this year is over or lose my company and family inheritance. So you see it's pretty standard, I need a wife, and you need a house and a serious bath, new clothes and...."

"How long ? I mean you literally are a rich, don't you have a girlfriend who you can marry."

"Well it's very clear, she was not the girl for me, she wanted to marry me and I was not ready, so she left, but now I need a wife but I will not stay married for too long, after the year is out we can get divorced and you can move on with your life, you can do what ever you want, you can have whatever you want. What is it that you want, Daenerys?"

She looked at him and said " I want 5 million dollar." and he didn't even wait to reply just said "Done, I will have my lawyer draw up a contract, so we will be seen dating for a month, and get married in July. Don't worry, you will be staying at my family house, no one stays there in anyway, you will have the house all to yourself, oh and Ghost is there too."

"Wait, there is a ghost in your house"

"No." he laughed "Ghost is my dog, you do like dogs right?" she nodded and just continued eating the food on the table.

"Okay, I am calling my lawyer, my house keeper is in the guest bedroom, there will be someone to help you within the hour, you cannot be dating Jon Snow billionaire looking like that."

"Wait you thee Jon Snow, oh lord, I have heard about you, your company is building that new city mall downtown, wow, you really a billionaire."

"Exactly, so go inside, my lawyer will be around later to explain the contract and the terms, you can go have a shower and get cleaned up, my house keeper will get you ready, I have a feeling that you gonna need a lot of new clothes." with that said he pulled out his phone and walked out of the room.

The house keeper came to get her and lead her to the guest bedroom. "Right this way Miss." "Oh please call me Dany." she said as she followed the house keeper up the stairs.

"Sure Miss Dany, I have prepared some stuff for you, I ran you a nice bath, and you can relax, the stylists are on their way and you need to get washed up. I believe Mr Snow has advised that clothes will be brought to you, but in the mean time I have left you some underwear set's that you can pick from, just press the button and I will be right back. Enjoy." and then she left, leaving Dany in this amazing suite all by herself.

She couldn't contain herself anymore, and immediately ran to the bed and threw herself on it, taking in the feel of the blankets, the softest she felt in a while, she get's up and walks to the bathroom, and true to her word, the house keeper left her some different sets of underwear and slippers along with a silk sleep shirt and gown. Dany immediately locked the door and started undressing and got into the bath tub, she laid down and exhaled, she was relaxed for the first time in her life, she did not have to look over her shoulders, she was safe.

Time past by, she heard a knock on the door "Who is it?" "It's me Miss Dany, the stylist are here, are you dressed yet, the hair dresser is here as well to get your hair cleaned as well, can we come in."

"Just hold on, Let me just get dressed." Dany got out of the bath and looked at her torn and broken clothes, she no longer needed those, she took the sheer lace underwear the house keeper left and took silk night dress in mint and gown to match, then went to open the door.

"Hello." she said looking at the people on the other side.

"Oh god, look at her hair, let's get to work" said the male stylist. The entered the bathroom and asked her to sit down, the other lady already had her talking asking her about her shoe size as they started working on her look.

Meanwhile Jon and the Lawyer had been in his study going over the NDA and the marriage contact. Robb had arrived as well, wanting to see for himself the girl Jon was too pretend was his girlfriend and then his wife. It's been an hour hashing out all the details but it was sorted. 

"Jon are you sure you not rushing into this? I mean there is still time to get Ygritte to marry you, I mean she will be perfect, and our family wouldn't know about the contract, who is this women you hired to marry you." Just then there was a knock on the door, it was the house keeper, she confirmed that Daenerys was ready and waiting in the living room.

He walked out of the study, Robb following after him. When he got there he was stunned to his core. The women standing in front was not the women he had met earlier this morning, no, this women left him breathless. She looked amazing. The stylist had dresses her in a black polar neck top and a knee length velvet maroon dress and she wore high heeled black boots, her hair, that was matted to her head was hanging in long locks, she had thee most exquisite silver blonde hair.

"Say something Jon, geez don't look at me like that." she said holding out her hands and doing a little spin and that snapped him out of it. "Wow Dany, I mean Daenerys, you look amazing. They did a great job. You, you look beautiful."

"Why thank you, now who is this, please don't tell me I'd have to marry him as well." She said folding her arms looking at Robb behind him. The two cousin's looked at each other and laughed, then Robb moved to her and held out his hand "Hi, I am Robb Stark, this idiot's cousin, and you are Daenerys, soon to be the wife." She shook his hand but not too long until she moved closer to Jon.

"I am hungry, can we go out to eat?" she said batting her lashes at him, he started laughing and said "Now you sound like like a girlfriend of mine, yeah sure we can go to the grill or Winter Town, there is a restaurant I wanna go to, you wanna join us Robb?"

Robb replied "You know what, that will be great, in fact Arya just called me earlier and said she is inviting us all over for dinner, do you guys wanna join us, the family will be there."

"Family?" Dany asked "Yes, the entire family. Don't worry this will be your induction and please no one has to know about any of this, you will just be Jon's girlfriend who we meeting for the first time."

"Oh Robbie, don't worry I know my role, come on Jonno, I am starving, let me just go grab my coat." with that said she left.

Robb and Jon looked at each other "Jonno, wow, she defo sounds like has known you for years. Just be clear that you don't fall in love with her, where did you find her she's hot, I mean if I was not with Margaery I would have to date her.

"Hey watch it, she's going to be my wife,and you will not believe me, I found her..."

"Let's get this show on the road."

Jon smiled and then grabbed his coat as well. "We'll sign the paper tomorrow. Let's go." Robb grabbed his jacket as well and followed the two into the lift.

They drove over to Arya's house and Dany sat in the back and said " You know I need a cellphone, I was thinking we need to be in contact and I would like an Ipad to keep busy at home, what would else would I do now that I am to be Jon Billionaire Snow's wife."

"Yeah, Jon, what will your wife be doing all day?" Robb said with a sly smile on his face.

"Can we talk about this later, we here. Robb can you give us a minute please."

"Sure." he got out of the car and walked into the house.

"So what do I need to expect when I get inside?"

"Well not much, Arya is my baby sister, judging from the cars outside I guess my uncles are here and their wives, my cousin's should be here as well. You don't have to be anyone but yourself, when they ask where you live just tell them you live in Dragon Stone, and that is where we met, so I will lead and you..."

"Will follow." Dany said. She got her bag scarf and then got out the car. He could see that she was nervous, so he took her hand and lead her down the bath to his sister's house.

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

*Will post Dany's look in next chapter


	3. Meeting the Family

**CHAPTER TWO**

"What am I suppose to expect...?"

Before Jon could answer, they were standing in front of an open door with his little sister looking right at them with her arms folded. "Jonno... you came, and you brought a friend." Arya stepped to the side and welcomed them inside.

"Welcome, my name is Arya, I assume my brother has already mentioned this to you, and you are?" she held out her hand which Daenerys shook and said "I'm Daenerys, but you can call me Dany, all my friends do."

"Well, that is a bit presumptuous isn't it."

Dany shook her head and said "No, not at all, you had me at Jonno, now I have someone to help me keep him in line, he hates it when I call him Jonno, but now I get it, he was teased by his sister, isn't that right hon, you told me she teased you with the nickname and it stick right..."she looked at Jon for back up, but he was too stunned to say anything else, fearing that his sister could see through their ruse.

"Oh Jon, lighten up please, you look so broody, you spoke about missing your sister the entire way here, and please no work talk tonight." Dany said trying to help Jon clear his thoughts.

"I am liking you already Dany, let's go meet the family and we can tell you all about Jonno here..." Arya linked her arm with Dany's and pulled her along towards the living room, Dany looked at Jon and winked and proceeded to follow his sister.

Jon entered the room and immediately spotted his uncles in the corner by the bar with the rest of the men, and headed that way.

"Uncles..." He said hugging his eldest uncle Ned Stark, who is Robb's father and then moved on to his uncle Benjen who was the younger brother.

"Jon, welcome home lad, look at you, so well, it must be due to that lovely lady you brought tonight." said Benjen.

"Who is this girl Jon?" asked Ned, the calm uncle, the head of the family, their uncle Ned had mourned the most for his sister having been close to her and she was their little sister, and he had been devastated by the lost of his best friend Arthur who had been their friend since their younger days.

"Her name is Daenerys, we've been seeing each other for a while now and "

"Dany told us the story of how you met..." said Catelyn who moved and hugged Jon then moved to stand by her husband.

"Really and what exactly did she say?" asked Jon.

"Well I told them we met on Dragon Stone where you chased down a thief who had taken my purse." Dany said moving in behind him. She looked at his uncle Benjen who laughed and said "That is just like Jon saving the damsel in distress."

"Oh no sir, damsel in distress I was not, I was taught self defense as a kid. I had to then save Jon from the guy, you see as Jon was chasing him, I followed behind him, only to see the guy punching Jon in the face, I kicked off my heels and..."

"She round kicked the guy, it was impressive, she had me stunned, and I asked her on a date, that's how we met." Jon stopped the story before they dug themselves deeper into a lie they could not get out of.

Benjen held out his hand and introduced him "A pleasure too meet you young lady, this my brother Ned."

"Nice to meet you Daenerys, thanks for saving my nephew, I don't know what we would have done if that thief had hurt Jon." Ned said shaking her hand, but then he took a closer look at her and said "You look familiar, have we met before."

"Jon looked at Dany, who shook her head and said "I have one of those faces."

Robb introduced her to Margaery and then to Sansa who had been in the bathroom fixing her hair. 

"Shall we all sit down and have some dinner, Gendry had made thee best fillet mignon you have ever tasted, come Dany, you can sit next to me, and I can tell you all the stories about Jon."

"Arya..."Jon gave her a look.

"Don't worry Jon, you will get her back."

They all went into the dinning area which was set up nice and cozy, not what she has expected from Jon's family, she knew they were rich, but the setting looked nice and homely, probably his sister's taste, it is after all her house. Dany was introduced to Gendry, Arya's husband and she realized that they had alot in common. The food was served and they all started dishing their plates.

"So, Dany. Do you have any family?" asked Sansa.

"Uhm, actually no. I don't have anyone, I was left at an orphanage and I have always been alone, well until I met Jon that is, now I am not so alone."

Jon looked at her and she looked at him, there was something in her eyes he hadn't seen before, he knew she was homeless but the way she spoke about having always been alone didn't sit well with him.

"So, where do you come from? Are you just here for his money"

"Sansa!" Catelyn and Arya gasped out.

"Sansa, apologize. Daenerys I am so sorry."Said Ned.

"No, it's okay, I am not after his money, to be honest when I met Jon I didn't even know he was rich, i only found out after like dates and I mean I insisted on paying my own stuff, but Jon is just Jon he likes taking care of others. So no Sansa, I am not after his money. But I am after one thing."

Everyone looked at her and waited for her to speak, even Jon placed his fork down and waited for her to speak.

"I want a family, Jon has come to mean a lot to me, his become my family, and when I heard that Jon had this huge family, I was just happy to get to finally meet you all as I have never had a family of my own, i'm sorry would you excuse me." she got up and left the room and went to find the bathroom.

When she was out of earshot, Jon got up and looked at Sansa "Really Sans, how about you dial it down okay, you jut met her and already you grilling her."

"Well I for one would like to know more about her seeing as how you got over Ygritte so fast."

"Ygritte and I had our differences but we wanted different things in life."

"Well I disagree, you loved her and she loved you Jon, I don't get why you left her." Sansa said raining her voice a bit.

"Sansa is now really the time, we know you and Ygritte are friends, but Dany is a sweet girl." said Ned.

"Yeah, she seems like she's good for our boy here, let's give her a chance."said Benjen.

"I just don't get it, Ygritte said you were going to get married and you just left her."

"Sansa, enough!" Said Robb.

Everyone was talking over each other when Arya shouted at the top of her voice "I'm Pregnant."

Silence.

Then they cheered and congratulated her and she confirmed this was why she invited all of them over. Margaery looked at Jon and said "I think you need to go find Daenerys this is a big house, she could get lost." He walked out of the room and went in search of Dany, one of the maids advised that she went to the guest bathroom on the second floor.

As he knocked on the door, he opened it and found her standing by the sink washing her hands. He could see that she had been crying.

"Dany?"

"I am okay Jon, we sold that story good hey..."

And just like that he was back to business, he had thought for a second that she would be telling him that she would not continue this ruse, after what Sansa did he wouldn't have stopped her. "Are you sure you are okay?" Before she could say anything Jon moved closer to her and pulled her to him, she looked at him with wide eyes not sure what was happening, he leaned down and kissed her. He placed his hand at the back of her neck holding her in place as he kissed her. She didn't know what was happening, so she placed her arms around his neck and kissed him, she pulled back, a bit flustered and whispered his name "Jon...what..." but he moved back in and kissed her again. They were interrupted by Arya and Sansa, who stood in the doorway. Sansa cleared her throat and then said to Daenerys "I am sorry for grilling you like that, i apologize, I hope you can forgive me." Dany moved away from Jon and said "It's okay, I know you were only trying to protect Jon."

"When you too are done snogging, come down and have some dessert." Said Arya with a wink, then she pulled Sansa out of the bathroom. When they were gone, Dany looked at Jon and said " Are we going to talk about that?"

"About what?"

"That kiss...Jon...I...."

"Don't read into it, I knew they were coming, Sansa needed to see us together as an actual couple, this just cements it. She must've told the family by now, if they think we 'sneaked' off to the bathroom to do something else they would think we real couple and I am not faking it. Let's go, I haven't finished my Fillet yet."

"It's okay, go ahead, I need a few minutes to wash my face, let's make it look real huh..."

"Great." Then Jon left her alone in the bathroom.

She closed the door after he left and was her face. She touched her lips as she looked in the mirror and saw it a bit swollen after Jon's spontaneous kiss, it was her first kiss and he didn't even know it. He had stolen her first kiss and hadn't even meant to kiss her. He had used her as a ploy, but then again is this not why she is here, to pretend to love him, to pretend to be his girlfriend, she wasn't sure if she could keep up her end of the bargain if he keeps on kissing her like that. She took a deep breathe and wiped her face and hands, then opened the door and went back down to face the family. Most of them had already left, Sansa had left, Benjen was gone, it was just Ned and Catelyn and Arya and Gendry and Jon. They had sat and talked about Arya's baby names and baby stuff for hours until Jon said "I guess it's time for us to leave as well. I have an early meeting tomorrow and Dany had a trying day. Are you ready to go my love?"

She looked at his outstretched hand and said "Sure. Let's go home."


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER THREE**

It's 6.45am in the morning, she couldn't sleep, she had been restless ever since they came home from meeting her soon to be fiance's family. Sansa was a basket case, she had a feeling there was something going on there that no one had felt comfortable discussing. The rest of the family had been chill, she had like liked Jon's uncle Benjen, he was a funny down to earth kind of guy. Ned was a bit closed off, but still nice, much for fatherly, something she would have pegged a father to be like. It had been to warm and that is why she felt she needed to get up and just see if she could have something to drink, hoping Jon too still be asleep, she snuck downstairs without taking her gown, only wearing a silky night dress with no bra, it's not like anyone would see her.

Barefoot, she paddled down the stairs and made her way to the kitchen, Jon's house keeper had given her the tour after he locked himself in his office all night when they came home. She opened the fridge and took the milk cartoon from the fridge and started to drink it straight from the box.

"You do know we have glasses right."

She wiped her head around and saw Jon sitting at the table having breakfast while holding the newspaper in his hand. In her hurry to place the milk back she spilled them all over her as it fell from her hand. 

"Oh shit... Jon I am so sorry, It was hot upstairs and I needed something to drink. I will get this cleaned up." she tried looking for a mop but he had already gotten up from his seat and strode over to her. He gave her the look over. Her chest area was wet and the cool air from the open fridge did not help much, her nipples were protruding through the material, as he looked at her he took the cloth from the counter and started wiping the milk from her neck.

"Jon, I..." but he continued to wipe his way down from her clavicle down to the top of her breast, he placed his hand on her hip and pulled her close, he leaned forward, but stopped when they heard the front door open and Robb shouting "Jon?" pulling them out of the haze, he moved away from her and handed her the cloth "I have to get to work, Rita will cleaned this up. See you later."

Not giving her time to respond, he walked out of the kitchen and went to Robb and not a few seconds later she heard them leave.

Rita the house keeper walked into the kitchen and saw the state she was in.

"Oh miss Dany, are you okay?"

"Oh no Rita, it's okay I spilled milk. It slipped, are you able to provide me with a mop to clean this up."

"Why I never... go get yourself cleaned up, I will get this cleaned and you can come down and have some breakfast."

"Thank you Rita, you a star, but I can do it, I can clean it up." Dany said still holding onto the cloth.

"I know you can miss Dany, but it's my job. Now what would you like for breakfast?"

"Pancakes, some fruit maybe and bacon, oh wait I shouldn't make you do this I can make it all on my own when I get cleaned."

"Miss Dany, you are now a member of this house, please go get cleaned up and let me do my job, and remember you don't have to do this anymore. You with Mr Jon, he wouldn't want you to do this when there is people to help you. You family now" "Thank you Rita." Dany walked over to her and hugged her. "You the sweetest." She handed her the cloth and then went back to her bedroom to get cleaned. 

After the shower, Dany dried her hair and then walked out of the bathroom with the towel around her, she heard the phone in the bedroom ringing. She sat down and answered.

"Hello?"

"Daenerys."

That voice. That husky, sexy voice on the other end was Jon, the exact same Jon who hired her for a job, pull yourself together women, she cleared her throat and said "Oh Hi Jon, you at work already?" "Yeah, I am about to step into a meeting and just wanted to let you know that I am sorry about this morning it won't happen again." "Jon, I uhm..."

"Don't say anything, listen I have to go, check the walk in closet, there is something I think you might like."

"See you later Jonno." She smiled when he laughed and said "Yeah." then hung up.

She laid down on the bed and squealed "Jon Snow you will be the death of me." she got up and walked to the walking closet. Pushing the doors open, she gasped "Oh lord." The walk in closet was filled to the brim with the clothing and shoes, more stuff than she could have imagined would fit inside it.

Dany touched the ballgowns hanging on the side, they were absolutely amazing, and she imagined wearing them after she was married to Jon, when she had her millions she would buy herself all these nice things and save the children that she had stayed with on the street. That stopped her in her tracks, the kids, she had been helping on the streets she had to get back to them, she pulled out a pair of jeans and a nude halter-neck body suit along with a pair of black boots, she quickly got dressed and grabbed a tobacco colored coat, she tied her hair and added lipstick, on the cupboard where the jewelry was she found a back pack filled with a cellphone, a tablet and a purse filled with cards and cash. The note on top of it said:

_Dear Dany,_

_Here is the things you requested_

_Use the money wisely and go out_

_and enjoy yourself,don't stay in all day._

_Catch you later_

_xJonno_

She grabbed the backpack and walked downstairs to get some breakfast. Rita had prepared her a full spread. She took a bite of pancakes and bacon, drank a cup of coffee. "Rita, this is amazing. I love these. You amazing."

"My pleasure Miss Dany. You looking beautiful, is mr Snow taking you out."

"No, I am actually going into the city. Can you tell me where I can catch a cab?" Dany said finishing her coffee.

"Oh no, I will ask Jorah the driver to take you into town, normally he drives me so he can take you too, you eat up I will get him for you." Rita dried off her hands and walked to the intercom to ask Jorah to come up to the kitchen, he confirmed he was on his way.

A few minutes later Jorah showed up and introduced himself to Dany, she told him where she needed to go and he confirmed he would take her. They drove off into the heart of the city, where Daenerys had previously lived. She told Jorah she would be fine, she would let him know when she was done, but he told her he would wait for her. So she got out of the car and walked a few blocks down and found a group of kids huddled together and the older girl and boy serving food out to the children.

One little girl looked up and shouted 'Mhysa! She's back, Mhysa!" she jumped up and ran to Daenerys who ran to them as well, they surrounded her and hugged her. The older boy named Grey looked at her like he had seen a ghost "Daenerys, what are you doing here looking like that, where have you been?

"I now have a job, I have some money for you guys, I am looking at a better place to get you all living together. Don't worry."

"Wow Dany, that is great. We still living in that old building, but it has been sold and we are going to have too leave soon." said Missandei her best friend.

" Don't worry friend, let's go get these children warm food and clothes, I am gonna spend the rest of my day with you guys." Dany took Missandei by the hand and lead her to the car where Jorah stood outside drinking coffee.

"Where to Miss Dany?" he said looking at Missandei. "To the mall please."

Dany and Missandei sat in the back and talked about the job she had and where she got all the money, Dany didn't tell her friend all the details just that it was a good job, she never told her about the man she was working for. They went into the stores and bought some clothes for the kids and the older ones, as well as for Missandei and Grey, she bought food that would last them for the month and bought them appliances they could use on the go. Time had past, it was actually dark outside, she had stayed with these kids far too long, she needed to get back to Jon. She checked her phone and saw the numerous calls from Jon and Robb, Rita called too as well as Arya and the rest of the family, even queen Sansa. She gave Grey and Missandei some more money promising them she would come back and get them out of here. She walked back to Jorah and asked him to take her home.

She was not prepared for what she found at home, Jon's entire family was sitting in the living room and talking to him, he was wearing a grey t-shirt that clung to him and showcased his well proportioned physique, he wore a jogging pants as well. They tried talking him down but he wouldn't listen to them, he got up and turned towards the elevator and saw her standing there. The sheer look of relief on his face when he saw her he ran to her and pulled her into his arms, placed his hand in her hair and whispered "Dany..." then he kissed her and held on to her. "Don't leave me..." he mouthed and then kissed her again like he was afraid to lose her. She pulled back and took a hold of his face and said " I would never leave you." and hugged him back, trying to calm him down.

"Where have you been?" he said, changing his tone, she could see it in his eyes that he was back to being the old Jon. "I tried to call you, you weren't answering, where were you!" he shouted but she didn't respond because Catelyn got up and walked over to them and said "Jon, why don't you go calm yourself down, Dany come let's get you some warm tea."

Jon gave her a look and then walked out of the room, the men following after him into his study.

In the kitchen, she sat with Catelyn and Ary, will Rita made them some tea. 

"Where have you been Dany? Jon called to ask if we had seen you. He was frantic when he called. Did you two have a fight?" Catelyn asked.

"No, never, I well... I went into the city and then I found these kids on the street and i was a bit concerned they were so small, so I paid for them to stay in a shelter until they can get other arrangements I wanted to speak to Jon about helping me. I stayed to make sure they were okay, but then I lost track of time."

"Oh Dany, why didn't you call us or him for that matter, he was so worried about you, we were all worried." Dany couldn't believe it, she was actually getting close to this family, it was really going to be hard to leave them behind, leave Jon behind.

"How about this, tomorrow we can speak to this fundraiser committee, we will get those kids a home. How does that sound?" said Arya.

For the first time in her life she was happy, she could finally help those kids.

She hugged Catelyn and said "Thank you, thank you so much."

***********************************************************************************************************************************************************


	5. You Send Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everyone,
> 
> Sorry for the late chapters, had my cousin and his family over as they had finally recovered from Covid-19. 
> 
> Okay back to the COMMENTS!!!!! You guys they are great I am so happy you all loved it, with the last chapter, I actually tried manifesting the feelings my boyfriend had when I came home from work and we had just missed each other, I took a bus and he drove off to pick me up from work, he was actually worried as it's winter in South Africa it gets intense the rain sometimes.
> 
> Yes I don't drive lol, still chickening out, yes I know chicken's are bitches lol Crazy Rich Asians quoted that.
> 
> So thank you once again, please stay tuned this is going to be a good one.

**CHAPTER FOUR**

It was way past supper time and his family had still been here, making coffee and making sure Daenerys was okay. He had retreated to his study, not trusting himself to keep his hand to himself. He was not in control, something had washed over him, he was not sure if it as rage or if it was just plain relief that she had made it home. Jorah had not answered his cellphone, neither had she, he was on the verge of firing Jorah, but he stuck with her, never leaving her side, exactly why he trusted his security this much. 

Jon walked over to the cabinet that held a few bottles of different types of Whiskey, and poured himself a hefty glass and took a big swig of the Tennessee he had received last Christmas by his father who advised him that they would share a glass of it soon, and they never did as he died soon after that. 

"Slow down there Jon." said Robb as he walked into the room along with Benjen and Ned.

"That woman drives me crazy... I mean who does that, leaves the house and doesn't answer her phone, I mean if she's going to be my wife, I would need to know where she is at all time, she will be a Snow and that leaves enemies at her door as well."

Ned held up his hand, while Benjen just looked like he had seen a ghost. "Your wife?" Jon looked up and saw the way his uncles looked at him and Robb as well, who just shook his head.

"Oh uhm, hypothetically speaking, I am just angry I don't know what I was saying."Jon had hoped that they would believe, but he knew he was lying.

"Bullshit! Do you have a ring yet? Jon this is serious." Benjen said.

"Jon this is big step to take, you haven't known this girl for too long and now you thinking of marrying her." Ned walked up to him and placed his hand on Jon's shoulder.

"I am, how did you know that aunt Catelyn was the one and how did my dad know mom was the one." Jon replied.

"Well damn, it looks like you made up your mind. When are you going to propose?" asked Ned.

"Not now, I was thinking next month, when we go to Dragon Stone, I have a big meeting there with Rhaegar Targaeryen, he has called me and told me to come see the hotels. I decided to give business with them a shot, I know grandfather would've flayed me for doing business with them, but still they a force to be reckoned with."

"Okay then, let me get Catelyn, I think it's time for us to go home. I will speak to you tomorrow Jon." to Benjen he said "You catching a lift with us Benji" to which Benjen nodded and they left the room leaving Jon and Robb behind.

"What the hell Jon?"Robb shouted.

"What do you mean?" Jon said as he poured Robb a glass of whiskey topping his up as well.

"You know what I mean, telling my father and Uncle Benjen your plans. What happened to the plan?"

"Ease up Robb this works in our favour, everyone believes that Dany and I are in love, this makes it easier for us to go ahead with the wedding, cause if the family believes it so will the rest of the world."

"And the kiss, what did that prove?"

"Nothing. It meant nothing, that was just a tactical strategy."

"Really, who are you trying to lie to, me or yourself."

"I am Jon Snow, the White Wolf. Remember." Jon turnaround and saw Dany standing in the doorway.

"Your family is about to leave. Sorry to interrupt."

"Daenerys, come inside. We were just talking about how you guys nailed it. Hell even I would've believed it if I didn't know the truth. Let me go, Jon let's talk tomorrow okay." To Daenerys he said "A pleasure as always." then Robb left the room, and then they heard the elevator doors opening, Robb probably told the family that they needed time alone.

"What the hell was that?"

"What do you mean? I seem to recall you kissed me." she said standing close to his desk.

"Not the kiss, that was just a ploy for the family, I was talking about you being out the whole day, not answering your phone. Where were you?"

"Why? I can go where ever the hell I want."

"Not when you living with me, not when you about to become my wife."

"Like hell, I am not your wife Jon, not yet and I did not sign up for this, and I can go where I want to and see whomever I want."

That shattered his control, he let the glass fall to the floor and raced over to her, backing her up against his desk. "Who is he Daenerys? Who did you go to?" he grabbed her by the neck and pulled her close to him, their lips inches away from each other. "No one, Jon."

"Don't lie to me, who were you with?" he shouted his fingers sliding up into her hair as he gripped them and lined her mouth with his. "No one." and that was all he needed to hear, her whisper, her breathe on his face, he kissed her, the frenzy he was experiencing, being this close to her. He kissed her with passion, the need to consume her was inevitable, she placed her arms around his neck as he lifted her up onto the desk, wiping some of the files away, he pushed the straps of her bodysuit to the side as he kissed her below her earlobe, then moved down to her neck and collarbone, she had arched her body into his, holding onto him, weaving her hands into his hair. He kissed the top of her breast and then ripped the top apart, feasting on her nipples, giving each one special attention. She moaned his name out loud as he grazed his teeth over her nipple. 

"Say yes..."He begged and his hands moved down to the button of her jeans.

"Yes to what?" she breathed out. "To us, to being with me, yes to the contract, yes to 5 million dollars."

It all came crashing down around her. He didn't want her, he just wanted her to save his inheritance. She pushed him back and got off the desk. The look on her face said it all, as he moved towards her but she held up her hand "Yes Jon, I will be your wife, but let me make myself clear you will not touch me again. I will share a kiss with you in public for your family, but when we alone, I don't want you near me." then she pulled the throw blanket that was on the couch and threw it around her shoulders covering herself up and left the room slamming the door behind her.

Staring at the closed door that Daenerys had left through. He was an idiot. Why did he say that to her, watching her come undone in front of his eyes, the blush that spread across her face and chest, she slayed him right there when she moaned out his name. Looking at his watch when he saw the time, he grabbed his laptop and walked out of his study, preferring to rather continue his work in his suite then stay here and be surrounded by the memory of what they had almost done and he could still taste her perfume on lips lips. He walked past her bedroom and stopped in front of the door, some part of him wanted to knock but he decided to leave things where they are.

The next morning, Jon had already left for work when she woke up, Rita was up and busy in the kitchen. She had made her a big spread, not sure why there was so much food on the table until she saw Arya walking into the room with Catelyn.

"Well good morning to you..."Arya said smiling at her having this weird look on her face, Catelyn too smirked and Rita just looked at her.

"What do I have something on my face?" Dany said touching her face.

"No, more like your neck, my brother is a savage, gross, not for you but I just wish I didn't picture that about my brother."

"Yes dear, your neck and chest area does have a bit of stubble burns on it." Catelyn said with a hint of banter.

That freaked Dany out and she ran out of the kitchen and back upstairs to the bedroom. She looked at herself in the mirror and true to their work there was red marks on her neck and chest area. She pulled her tank top down and saw it all over her breast as well, blushing at the thought of what happened yesterday she pulled out a high necked ripped crop top and chose to wear that as it covered the marks best. She added a check shirt to her look and tied her hair into a bun, then ran back down to the kitchen.

"Well now that you've got that covered, sorry, I just could not waste that joke." Arya said pointing at her outfit.

"Okay enough now Arya. So Dany, we are taking you out for the day, I have decided that maybe you would be able to help me out with this kids foundation. Your idea last night sat very well with me and I thought maybe we could look at some places that can house a few kids like a shelter of some sorts."

"Catelyn, you have no idea what this means to me. Being an orphan myself I know this would mean a lot to these kids."

"Well, I..." Catelyn was interrupted by Jon who walked into the kitchen looking for Rita.

Dany didn't look up but she could feel eyes gazing over her.

"Arya, aunt Cat, what are you doing here this early?" then he walked over to Dany and placed a kiss on her cheek "Good Morning baby, I didn't want to wake you this morning."

"Yeah you didn't."

He looked to Arya and said "What does that mean?

"Oh I don't know, please spare me, but Dany's neck had some beard burns and well, oh god no, let me not go there."Arya made gagging noises.

"Well Jon, we are taking Dany out today, so leave her alone." Cat warned.

Jon held up his hands and said "Sure, I just wanted Rita to get my tux sent to dry cleaners. We have a dinner tonight." to Dany he said " I will text you." then when he turn to leave Arya stopped him.

"You not going to kiss her goodbye." Dany's heart started pounding at the thought of Jon being this close to her, it happened so quick, Jon had strode back over and placed a kiss on Dany's cheek.

"Oh do not be shy around me Jon, go ahead kiss her." Said Cat winking at Dany.

He looked down into Dany's eyes and watched as her violet eyes looked at his lips and then back into his. He placed his hand on the side of her jaw and kissed her. It was like he poured his heart out to her and what seemed like a few minutes of kissing it was gone immediately as it started. He pulled away from her and said "See you later." before he got out the door he heard her say "See you later Jonno." Smiling at that, he left the house.

"Well I never... Daenerys look at you blushing... my nephew must be doing something right, you are literally glowing." said Catelyn who had placed her empty coffee cup in the sink where Rita was busy loading the dishwasher.

Dany smiled and shook her head, "I am not. It's just so hot in here. Rita is the aircon on." she said trying to look anywhere but at Catelyn.

Arya chuckled and said "Yeah right, it's hot in here. C'mon let's get going. I have been meaning to go get some things for our vacation to the Naath, I do not know why Naath was chosen for this year's family trip."

"Naath?" Dany asked.

"Oh, did Jon not tell you, we all taking a family vacation, that means no work talk at all, we just going for some bonding time. You are defo coming this year, last year Ygritte came with us to Essos, she literally ruined our vacation, so I am glad we get to spend more time with you."

"Yes, it will be refreshing to have to vacation without her, Ned nearly lost himself when she whined the entire flight. Are you all ready dear?" Catelyn started packing up her bag and placed a scarf around her neck.

"Yeah, but am I dressed okay." Dany said looking down at her clothing.

"It's a hot day, I might go with you guys to do some shopping."

They thanked Rita for breakfast and followed Jorah to the elevator.

"Miss Daenerys, are you okay with us taking the SUV, It's much more spacious." Jorah asked.

"Uhm, yeah sure. I don't think Jon will have a problem."they exited the private elevator and stepped into the garage which housed some of Jon's cars. They hopped into the black suv and Jorah drove them into the city. The side of the city Dany had never been to, the rich side of the city. They arrived at Lannister Property's , the security lead them through to the reception area, where a lovely lady named Jeyne advised them they are able to head up that Mr Lannister is available to see them.

They were taken upstairs to the office of Tyrion Lannister who had agreed to take the meeting as his brother was not available.

"Good afternoon Mrs Stark, Mrs Stark-Waters." To Dany he said " and you my dear, I do not believe we had met before, I am Tyrion Lannister." she accepted his hand and said "I am Daenerys."

"A pleasure. You remind me of someone, are you related to the Daynes or the Targaryens." he asked.

"The who...I am sorry, I have no idea who they are." Catelyn smiled at her and said to Tyrion " Dany is quite new in this country, she doesn't know half of the people here, Jon keeps her all to himself."

"I can understand why, she is a rare beauty among these posers, please be seated, I apologize that Jamie is not here, but I hope I can assist you. I understand you looking for property that would be used at some type of orphanage." he couldn't keep his eyes of Dany, it made her a bit uncomfortable.

"Yes, Dany found a group of kids living in an abandoned building and begging for scraps off the street, and we just decided that there is a few shelters that are charging for rooms and not actually helping the people , so we decided to do something about it." 

"Well that is great. Smart business. Charity work." Tyrion said taking a file out of his draw of property's on their books.

"It's not about business, it's the right thing to do, helping those kids is the right thing to do."Dany said folding her arms giving Tyrion a serious look.

Tyrion chuckled and held up his hands "I'm sorry. Don't mind me. That was insensitive. Here are a few files for you to look through, we will speak again when you find the best property for your course."

"Catelyn as always it's a pleasure to work with the Starks" He handed her the folder and shook her hand. He moved to Arya and shook her hand and well, then to Daenerys he held out his hand and well, and when she refused to shake his hand he laughed and said "I should host you and Jon for dinner, tell him I said hello."

They said their goodbyes and then ran into Tyrion's older sister who smiled and waved at them. She walked into Tyrion's office and said "What are you doing working with a Targaeryen?"

"She, dear sister is not a Targaeryn, probably has Valerian roots. She is Jon's new girlfriend."

"Well, she looks just like Rhaella, oh well, what did they want."

"Property my dear sister." he said , showing her the files he had provided them.

"Great it's good mixing business with the Stark's, father will be glad." Then she left his office.

Tyrion grabbed his phone and made a call to an old friend of his.

"Hello."

"Rhaegar, how are you my friend."

"I am okay Tryion, what had you calling me in the wee hours of the night."

"I apologize, are you not on Dragonstone?"

"No, I am in Essos. What do you want?"

"I just wanted to ask if your search is still on."

There was silence for a bit and then Rhaegar replied with a sigh "Yes, why do you ask"

"I am not sure if I am wasting your time or not, but I just met Jon Snow's new girlfriend and she bares a striking resemblance to your mother."

"Jon Snow, the white wolf. Are you sure Tyrion? Whats her name?" Rhaegar asked

"I could be wrong but it's worth the try right. Her name is Daenerys"

Rhaegar gasped then hastily said "I have a meeting with him next month. I will ask him to bring her along, but not make it look suspicious. Thank you old friend."

Tyrion hung up and looked to the door and whispered "Are you the one Daenerys."

******************************************************************************************************************************************


	6. Little Things

****** Chapter Five******

Dany had felt a bit uneasy when they had left Tyrion's office, the way he looked at her, maybe it was just her imagination she thought. Arya's fingers snapping in front of her face brought her out of her daze. "Let's go shopping and then we will be in time for lunch with Sansa."

She nodded and then both Cat and Arya linked her arms with theirs and lead her down the street to the mall. They entered Victoria Secrets first. "Arya, please no." Dany tried to turnaround but Catelyn gripped her arm and said "Do not feel embarrassed, believe me I am going to another store, I need to get some things for Rickon. Enjoy and Arya please do not tease her, I will tell Sansa to meet you guys here." Catelyn gave her a slight nudge into the store and walked away.

A sales lady walked over and asked if she could help them, knowing full well that Arya was a Snow and the wife of the world renowned chef Gendry Waters. "You most certainly can, this here is my brothers girlfriend and she needs your finest lingerie..." the word finest had the sales agent seeing dollar signs, "Right this way mam, let me lead you two to our private area, I will take your measurements and bring you out a selection of pieces to choose from." She lead them to the back and offered them some champagne and then took Daenerys to a fitting room that was private, she took Dany's measurements and wrote it down on her hand and then handed Dany a silk gown to wear in the mean time, while she left too get the collections.

"Arya this is ridiculous. I have enough underwear." Dany exclaimed as the sales lady came back with two full railings of a whole variety of lingerie in so many different shades. Arya laughed and looked at the railing and held her thumbs up to the sales lady "You did a good job, we will go through these and let you know if we need more." The sales lady gushed at the praise Arya gave her and stepped aside.

To Dany she motioned to go into the room and advised she would help her with the intricate pieces, the first piece Dany fit on was a light shade of sheer lace knickers with matching bra. "Come out Dany let me see."

"No, I don't like this one."She shouted behind the curtain, Arya just laughed and said "Don't be such a spoil sport Dany, you dating a billionaire and besides we both adults." not knowing that Arya was setting her up, she came out and showed off the outfit. Arya's mouth hung open as she looked at Dany. "You taking that one."

"I don't think it's my type." Dany muttered, trying her best to cover herself up even though it was just her and Arya in a private room. 

"You defo getting that, c'mon enjoy yourself, I am sure my brother will." behind her Sansa entered the room and said "Wow Dany, check you out. That looks awesome." she then walked into the room and took a seat next to Arya. They motioned for her to try on some more. She huffed and walked back behind the curtain getting into the next one.

Sansa looked at Arya's phone and saw she had taken a picture of Dany. "What are you doing Arya?"

Arya turned to face Sansa not taking her eyes off her phone. "I am sending this to Jon." Sansa laughed and said "I don't think Jon will be focusing on his meeting today."

Dany had tried on several pieces and then realized that they had been filming her, she was a bit mad and begged them to delete them, but then Sansa advised her that they would send it to her and she could save it for Jon. She watched as they sent the video to her and then delete it from their phones. She quickly got dressed and said she was feeling tired after that fittings.

Sansa laughed and shook her head "Dany love, that was lingerie, we still have shoes to get and we have more shops to go through, let's go." Arya had spoken to the Sales lady and advised her to send the stuff to Jon's address and paid for the stuff. They took Dany to a few more shops and then took her for lunch. They had been so busy that she didn't even check her phone, after the way Jon reacted last night, she took out her Iphone and saw a text from Jon.

_Jon: Catelyn said my sister and Sansa took you shopping._

_You enjoying yourself?_

_Dany: Yeah. I am. How's your meeting?_

_Jon: It went great until I heard you girls were in Victoria Secrets._

Not sure what she was suppose to reply, she rather left it at that and took a sip of her coffee as she tuned into the conversation with the girls who were talking about the vacation. She felt the phone vibrate and checked.

_Jon: Did you get me something?_

at that she laughed and responded

_Dany: I am not sure it would fit you._

Immediately another message came through 

_Jon: You sure._

_Dany: Yes, I am._

She wasn't sure what to say, was Jon flirting with her. She could see that he was typing a message to her.

_Jon: Show me._

This intrigued her, Jon was flirting with her. She didn't know if she should give in, he is after all paying her to be his girlfriend but what was this thing growing between them. Deciding to take a risk, she texted him back

_Dany: It's better if you see them in person._

_Jon: Have dinner with me tonight._

_Dany: I thought we already had dinner plans tonight._

_Jon: I can cancel. We can have dinner just the two of us, how about that."_

_Dany: Sure. See you later Jonno._

She placed her phone back in her bag and saw Arya and Sansa looking at her slyly. "By the blush on her face I bet that was Jon." Sansa said to Arya. "So what did my dear brother want."

"He just asked that we have dinner tonight, I am a little nervous though. What do I wear?" Dany asked looking at the cousins.

"Why are you nervous, it's just Jon." Sansa said taking a bite of her burger.

"That is exactly why I want to knock him off his feet. Help me." she begged.

"Okay. After lunch we are heading to the spar and you are going to wear a set of your lingerie and then we are getting you a stunning little black dress to go with that killer shoes you bought." Sansa said, to which Arya agreed.

They shared a laugh, shared stories and then headed over to a spar called 'Doreah'

One of the stylist lead them to their seats and asked what they would like done today, and Sansa being the fashionista took point on this and dished out orders of what she would like done for Dany, when she was asked if they could cut her hair, Sansa said no they needed to leave it at that length.

Hours past as finally Dany was dropped off at home. Jon was not home yet, as he texted her that he would be running a bit late, she could take her time to get done. She took a bath in rose water Sansa suggested and then placed her lingerie on the bed, surprized that it was dropped off the same day. Her newly purchased black Yves Saint Laurent heels laid on the bed while she went into the closet to grab the figure hugging black dress Sansa suggested she wear.

She took her time getting ready, adding just a splash of red lipstick to her lips, she looked at herself in the mirror and smiled and grabbed her red clutch bag and before she left the room, she received a text from saying he was downstairs, she chuckled and took a deep breathe, she walked out of the bedroom and stopped at the top of the stairs, when she looked down Jon was at the landing looking at her with disbelief.

"Dany..."He whispered.

****************************************************************************************************************************************** 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a list of Dany's lingeri sets, as I cannot attach the items, I will rather allow you all to follow these links, sorry still working out the kinks.
> 
> Set 1: https://za.pinterest.com/pin/197595502389915924/  
> Set 2: https://za.pinterest.com/pin/354447433177403299/  
> Set 3: https://za.pinterest.com/pin/848858229758473640/  
> Set 4: https://za.pinterest.com/pin/497647827580189841/  
> Set 5: https://za.pinterest.com/pin/291608144626086504/  
> Set 6: https://za.pinterest.com/pin/361062095128829200/  
> Set 7: https://za.pinterest.com/pin/137430226117300118/  
> Set 8: https://za.pinterest.com/pin/857724691520377901/  
> Set 9: https://za.pinterest.com/pin/609323024558182969/  
> Set 10: https://za.pinterest.com/pin/770608186226076145/
> 
> I apologize for this chapter being to short, but I had a long day and decided to keep the other 3 chapters for tomorrow.
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this.


	7. At Last...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Whispered voice : Is it safe for me to post this chapter*
> 
> LOL.
> 
> I AM REALLY SORRY FOR NOT POSTING LAST NIGHT my aunt had to prepare for surgery today and I could not focus on my favourite couple, I really tried but it just was not happening.
> 
> I hope you guys like this chapters because damn... it's on fire... 
> 
> Once again I am sorry I mean I did promise 3 chapters.
> 
> I will however update and proof read them first and upload it tomorrow in my work hours or just drag my tablet with me to upload while in the bus. Yeah I think I will do that.
> 
> Let me stop babbling here you go-------------->

**CHAPTER SIX**

"Woah. I mean wow. Daenerys you look like a vision." he said as she made her way down the stairs and stood in front of him. She smiled at him and said "C'mon, it's just a dress Jonno, I mean look at me." She said but his eyes were already perusing over her from head to toe. "I am." he replied licking his lips then looked her in the eye and winked.

"So you look nice." she said looking at his well tailored black suit. "Just nice, I say you look like a vision and I just get a you look nice. Let's go before I do something I might regret. " he took her coat from her hands and helped her into it. She then followed him into the elevator. They stood side by side, no one saying anything, the silence was golden, until Jon muttered "Oh screw it." he pressed the button to stop the elevator and Dany turned to him and asked "What." but she was cut off when his lips met hers, he pushed her against the wall and placed his arms around her cupping her ass. She moved her hands and threaded her fingers into his hair.

"Jon, what are we doing." She said as he moved from her lips to her neck, and moved his hands lower pulling her dress up a bit, giving him better access. Jon maneuvered his fingers past her underwear and slid his fingers over her vagina, he moved his finger between the lips and when she gasped at his touch he moved his lips back to hers and continued kissing her, stroking his fingers slowly, creating a rhythm that she was adjusting to, but then Jon stopped and moved away, kissing her one last time he stepped away from her and pulled her dress down. "Why did you stop? "she breathed out, her breathing a bit choppy.

"Because, when you come, I want to see you come undone between me, not in some fucking elevator." he said then pressed the button and the elevator moved back down.

"Where we going for dinner?" Dany asked "We are having a private dinner on the rooftop of The Red Keep. It'll be fun and we need to talk."

The doors separated and Jon led Dany to his white Ferrari. "Can I drive?"

"Can you drive?" Jon smirked as he got into the car "Jonno, please let me drive."

"No baby, get in. We late." he said opening the door on the other side for her to get in. She got in and strapped herself, "You just called me baby."

"Don't think too much about it, you call me Jonno."

"Yeah, but Arya calls you that, Uncle Benjen calls you that."

"You said Uncle Benjen." Jon said with a hint of humour as he looked at her. They drove off and Jon turned on the radio for her. "Yeah, uncle Benjen. I like him."

"He's my favourite too." Jon said "Uncle Ned was a bit stern, still is every now and again, especially with Rickon and Bran."

They arrived at The Red Keep, Jon stopped and handed the key off to the car guard and then got out and went around to open the door for Dany.

"Look at that, Jonno is a gentleman. Thank you." she said taking his hand and got out, he pulled her close and kissed her, then lead her inside. The hostess opened the door for them and lead them to the private roof top area, where she saw the whole family sitting.

"Dany! Check you out girl." Said Sansa who got up from her seat and walked over to them and hugged Jon and then Dany. "What did I tell you, did he fall to his knees for you?" she asked Dany. "She does look stunning thank you Sansa." said Jon "Now I am famished, lets get some food before I embarrass us all and eat Daenerys here."

Sansa laughed and walked back to the table. Jon pulled a chair out for Dany and then took a seat next to her.

"Hi Dany, you look stunning." said Arya and everyone agreed. "Uncle Benjen , Dany just said you were her favourite."

"Well I never, would you look at that Ned, I am always the favourite." said Benjen sticking his tongue to his brother.

"It's not like that, Jon was just talking about you guys and I said I liked Uncle Benjen and Uncle Ned as well. Jon is just teasing you uncle Ned." Ned smiled at her and said "You called me Uncle, well I believe that is something we can celebrate, along with you ladies finding a property to provide shelter to those who does not have it." He raised his glass and said "To Dany and Catelyn, may we have many more dinners like this cause we get to see more of Jon."

"Speaking about Dany, Jon got out of his seat and said "Daenerys, I know we only just been a couple for a short period, but I have gotten an amazing companion and I just wanted to ask." Jon then got down on one knee and pulled a box out of his pocket. He looked at her and heard Sansa squealing along with Arya who jumped up to see the ring.

He opened the box and said "Daenerys, will you marry me."

Everyone had stood up and waited for her answer. The moment had arrived, Dany had been preparing for this since the day he suggested it. This was happening, she felt odd saying yes but she had to, that five million could mean so much for the kids and it would help them be set for life. This is for the kids Dany, she said to herself and took a deep breathe then said "Yes Jon, I will marry you."

She took the ring and placed it on her finger and he leaned in and picked her up and kissed her, while his family cheered and congratulated her.

The girls stood by Dany to see her ring, while the men had congratulated Jon.

Robb was the only one who stood aside assessing this whole situation. Dany smiled as he came over to her when his mother and sister when to sit back in their seats to finish their meal.

"Congratulations Dany. I hope you enjoy it, please just don't let this get to your head okay, that's his mother's ring. You wont get to keep it." Robb said and then hugged her to make it look believable that he was happy for them.

Jon saw the look on Dany's face and then advised the family that they were leaving. Arya made a joke that Jon wanted to keep Dany all to himself and he couldn't fault that sentiment, after what happened two nights ago and what happened in the elevator, of course it was bound for him to want to be alone with her. They said their goodbyes and walked out of The Red keep.

They reached the car in silence, Dany got in and Jon tipped the car guard and then got in next to her. The drive home was quiet, Dany had spent her time looking at the ring.

"I heard this was your mother's ring." She said as she continued looking at the ring on her finger, it had a 1.5ct top white pear shape moissanite in 9ct white gold.

"Yeah It was. It was her engagement ring. My dad had proposed to her in The Red Keep. Is that why you were silent, is it about the ring, I can get you something else, I just thought it would be believable if we used a family heirloom."

"Robb said that I won't get to keep it. I don't want to keep this ring Jon, what if I lose it. It's your mothers ring. You family ring."

"It's just a ring Dany." he said a bit harshly making her flinch. He looked at her and then turned his attention back on the road driving them home.

They arrived a few minutes later and he parked the car closer to the elevator as it was a cold night. She got out not waiting for him and walked into the lift and did not wait for him to enter as she pressed the button for Penthouse. When she got upstairs she walked straight up to her room and went to lie on the bed. Jon had entered a few minutes later sitting on the bed besides her.

"Daenerys I am sorry. I didn't mean to be so..."

"Why do you call me Daenerys?" she interrupted him.

"What?"

"Why do you call me Daenerys?"

"Maybe because that is your name."

"Everyone calls me Dany, I call you Jonno, but you call me Daenerys." she said looking up at him expectantly.

"I am not everyone." he whispered. She sat back up into the pillows as he moved closer to her. "What do you want Jon?"

"Is it not clear, I want you Daenerys."

"Jon, this is insane, we hardly know each other."

"Then let's get to know one another, let's get away from here, I have a meeting in Dragonstone in a few weeks, lets go away and we can get to know each other."

He moved down to lay by her side and pulled her into his arms, "How does that sound?"

"It sounds good." Jon then leaned over her and rubbed his nose against hers angling for her to lean back, which she did as his lips fell down on hers, he moved his hand under her open coat and placed it on her lower back as he pulled her closer to him. He laid her down on the bed and got on top of her , hovering a bit so he doesn't squash her.

She had her arms around his neck and then moved to help him of his jacket, and he helped her out of hers they just threw them to the floor and continued kissing each other not letting a moment pass, until his hand moved to the zip of the dress.

"Jon." she said pulling her lips away from his, the hazy look in his eyes and his ruffled hair made him look even more roughish than ever. "I know Daenerys, I want you too." he leaned back down and kissed her chin, then he continued moving his hand to the back of the dress and pulled the zip further down until it fell apart and he pulled it off and threw it to the floor, not looking away from her. He was surprised to see she was not wearing a bra, as he moved his hands from her neck and trailed his fingers down her chest to cup her breast.

"Daenerys..." he whispered as he cupped her breast and thumbed her nipples, playing with them, circling them with his thumb, eliciting a moan from he as she arched her body as if begging for him to touch her some more but he moved lower, placing a soft kiss between her breast as he continued the trail moving lower and lower as he reached the top of her lacy knickers.

He could see that she was neatly shaved and then he stopped, looking up at her as if asking her with his eyes if he could take off her underwear, she quickly nodded and watched as he slowly pulled her panties off and placed it in his pocket, she gasped and just when she wanted to ask it back he pulled her down towards him and spread her legs out before him, he laid down between her legs and gave her the lords kiss. His soft tongue feathered her lips and she was so sure that it was not happening, slow and steady he moved with remarkable control eliciting some moans from her as she cried out when he added a some fingers to draw an orgasm from her which she did.

Not missing a beat, she heard the metal click of a belt buckle and literally felt the blood throbbing through her veins. Her eyes followed his hands as he started unbuttoning his shirt which he threw aside as well. He unzipped his jeans and slowly made his way up to her, hovering over her. Her eyes perused over his chest, he had a scar on the left side, right over his heart. She moved her hand to touch it, but he grabbed it and held it down to the bed above her head.

"Jon." she mouthed his name so softly that he felt her breathe on his face. "Can I trust you?" she asked

"Of course you can trust me." he said looking her in the eye as if to show that he really could be trusted.

"I just...wasn't sure."

The idea of Jon Snow, the billionaire, the white wolf a they call him made her unsure as she felt her knees go weak. At that command Dany pulled him down on top of her and said "Make love to me Jon."

He didn't wait any longer, he tied their lips together sending a shockwave of emotion through her, the feel of their tongues caressing made her want him even more, he was so gentle with her. She laughed as he struggled with his pants and socks and helped him with the pants and then nothing stood in their way. Jon moved to lay down between her legs, she moved her hands down his chest, to his hips and then slowly made her way to his ass, she pinched it and started laughing when he twitched.

"You doing to pay for that." he said as he moved and kissed her. It was starting to get intense. Straightening, he placed his knees between hers, easing her legs wider, opening her for him. He placed his hand in hers as he pushed into her, he thrusting his tongue into her mouth with a ferocious kiss and his manhood inside her, he felt something blocking his path, he tried pulling away but she locked her legs around his hips saying "Make love to me Jon, it's okay." She buried her face in his shoulder and he made his way inside her trying his best to make her feel comfortable, shocked by the power of it, she gripped his hair as pushed into her over and over again, plunging in as far as he could go, taking them higher and higher to their destination, her teeth digged into his skin as she egged him on feeling and realizing that she was close and so was he as he shouted her name as he came inside her.

Spent he laid down on top of her kissing her cheek, her nose her mouth as neither of them were able to catch their breathe.

"Why didn't you tell me." he whispered.

"I didn't know we would be doing this Jon. It was never the right time." she said as he slipped out of her and then moved to pull the duvet over them.

He narrowed his eyes at her and said "Are you sure?" She nestled into him and said "Yes Jonno, I'm sure." she said with a sigh, followed by a yawn.

He chuckled and placed a kiss on her head "Go to sleep Daenerys. I will be here."

Then they both slowly lulled by the silence, fell asleep.


	8. Fishful thinking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: Hi Ya'll I am back. I am not sure if you all know but one of my readers comment that I could improve on my story, so what I did was start a 3 day creative writing class, I received the lessons via email and I hope that you enjoy this chapter I wrote. I tanked all my other chapters as I needed to up my writing game seeing as how so many of you loved the previous 6 chapters. So here goes.... thank you all and to @seijuroRaizel thank you for you comment, without that kick I wouldn't have written this chapter. So here goes, this one is for you.

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

The spent the whole of the early morning making love and finally by mid day Jon had stated that he need to leave, he had been pushing back his meeting but he had to step into the office to get this deal hashed out before he went to DragonStone to present his idea.

"Wear something sexy today, I am taking you out." Jon said to Dany as she came up behind him watching him get dressed.

"And where are we going?" she said placing her arms around his waist hugging him from behind, making him turn around to kiss her. "It's for me to know and for you to find out."

"Come now Jonno... Don't hold out on me." she begged looking at him seductively.

"I believe I have been giving it to you last night until a few hours ago as well. Let me go to work woman." he said with a laugh as he lifted her up into his arms.

"Are you really going to leave?" she said wrapping her legs around him, getting her way when he cupped her ass. "I have a business deal to hash out. I will see you later for lunch, I will text Jorah the details and he can drive you."

"Sure, smartass. See you later." he placed her back on her feet and then kissed her on the cheek and walked out of her room and closed the door behind him. She went and got back into bed deciding to rather lay in bed a bit and relax after Jon had his way with her she had not gotten a minutes rest. It was long past lunch time when she woke and heard the phone ringing.

"Hello..."

"Hi beautiful."

That voice on the other side sent shivers up and down her spine, it was Jon video calling her "Hi there Jonno."

He chuckled and said "You have to stop calling me Jonno."

"Never." she laughed and he threw her when he said "You recall last night when you were moaning my name, you called me Jon, make love to me Jon you said." she gasped and said "Jon stop please. You embarrassing me."

He continued laughing until she asked him why he called her "Well, Cat called and she had asked me to let you know that we having dinner at their place tonight, we meeting Sansa's boyfriend Podrick for the firs time tonight, she asked if we could come."

"Yeah sure, I would love to see them again, especially Bran, he really is a brilliant young lad, reminds me of a certain someone I know."

"That's the first time I heard some say Bran is brilliant. I was actually hoping that we could stay home for a cosy dinner, or maybe dinner by the pool and a late night swim in the jacuzzi."

Dany smiled, she wished he was here actually, "Nah, I think it's best if we go meet Sansa's boyfriend. I need to speak to aunt Cat anyway."

He pouted his lips and sighed "Ah okay. That, ah, that is so, yeah we will go I will try to.." Dany started laughing and said "Jonno, oh lord stop. We can stay home. "

"That sounds lovely. I have to go, we'll talk later. See You later baby."

When Daenerys strode downstairs into the kitchen, she noticed three things, despite the fact that Rita had cooked an amazing lunch, she saw a bunch of red roses in a vase on the table, a white folder next to it, and a long blue jewellery box. Rita was drying the dishes and smiled at her as if hinting that it was going to be a great surprise. Dany walked closer and leaned down to smell the roses, inhaling its rich smell, she then sate down and pulled the file closer to her, Rita had brought her a cup of coffee and placed some garlic bread on her plate.

Dany opened the file and frowned, it was a contract, the marriage contract. The one they haven't discussed yet, the one which stipulates that she gets five million after the dissolution of their marriage. What was she suppose to do, she came into this knowing full well that she was working for Jon, but as his wife, she never imagined that they would sleep together, was that part of the contract too, would he be paying her for sex. Feeling quite upset, Dany placed the contract back into the folder and pushed it aside.

Sensing her upset, Rita walked over to her and asked "Are you okay Miss Dany?"

Dany looked at Rita and said "I am okay Rita. I think I will have some of that amazing chicken you made, smelt heavenly on my way down."

Rita sighed and said "Miss Dany, If I may, be patient with Mr Jon, he is a good boy, he might not show it but I believe you might be good for him. I think his mother would've liked you, and she would have approved of Jon giving you the family ring"

Dany looked down as the ring on her finger and then threw a curious glance at Rita and said "You knew Jon's mother?"

Rita sat down next to Dany and replied "Yes, Mrs Lyanna. She was an amazing women, very bright and open. The kindest women I knew. Jon spent as much of his time with his family, but when his parents died in that terrible accident it destroyed him. He withdrew from the family and the world, he threw himself into his work, working until the wee hours of the night. He is much like his father, but Mrs Lyanna changed that, they were the best. I still miss the days when they came around for lunch Sunday's and we would have a family cook off. That would be amazing don't you think, maybe help Mr Jon see the light."

That gave Dany an idea, maybe Rita was right, maybe Jon needed this. "Thanks Rita" Dany said with a smile "I will speak to you later. Can you call Jorah in an hour, I need to go out into the city."

"Sure Miss Dany, you enjoy your lunch."

Rita left Dany alone in the kitchen with her thoughts. She couldn't stop thinking about the contract or about the ring on her finger. This was Jon's mothers ring. She had not even seen a picture of Jon's mother. Maybe it was time to have that conversation with him, maybe later over dinner, but for now she needed to eat as she was famished from staying up all night and she needed to make a pit stop and drop off some things to the kids, Missandei is probably worried already.

Dany quickly scarfed down her lunch and then rushed back upstairs to get done. She hopped into the shower as it was much quicker, she washed her hair as well being that it was too messy and grimy. After the shower, she wrapped a towel around her body and her hair, stepping out of the shower and strode out of the bathroom to the walk in closet.

She looked at the clothes before her, and chose a pair of black leggings, with a oversized white shirt, along with a round neck grey jersey, adding her grey ankle boots and black bag as a finishing touch to her outfit. After she dried her hair, she pinned them to her head in a loose bun and just added some lip balm to her lips. She made sure to add her new cell phone as well as the card Jon gave her to buy some stuff, lord knows what she will buy after the whole wardrobe has already been filled, but she was sure she would think of something.

Dany walked out of the room, and made her way down the stair, to find Jorah already waiting for her.

"Hello Jorah. How are you?"

He bowed and said " I am very well, and you Miss Dany."

She laughed and said " Stop with the bowing, I am not the queen of this castle, yet." he laughed and replied "As you wish Milady." walking with her to the elevator, they rode down in silence until they got to the car and Jorah asked her if they were heading to the same place they were last time.

"The reason why I ask Miss Dany is because Rita said you were planning something for Mr Snow." Jorah drove them out of the garage and onto the main road headed to the city.

"I am planning something for Jon, maybe you could drop me off at his office when I am done. I just want to check up on the kids."

"You a good person Miss Dany."

Dany locked eyes with Jorah through the review mirror and smiled "Thank you Jorah. I just hope that once the property is bought that we can at least turn it into a shelter for all those kids to have a home, where they can also go to school."

They arrived a few minutes later, Dany spotted Missandei standing close by a restaurant where Dany had told her they would meet. She had gotten Missandei and Grey a cell phone so they could keep in touch. Missy spotted her immediately and waved her over. Jorah parked the car close by and told her he would wait for her.

She got out the car and walked over to her friend.

"Dany!" shouted Missandei with glee. She sprinted over to Dany and hugged her. "I missed you." then assessing her outfit she said "You look nice. That man been treating you right."

Daenerys laughed and shrugged it off. "Let get something to eat and you can tell me all about the kids."

She led them into the restaurant and asked for a seat closer to the window so Jorah could see where she was sitting. The waiter came over and took their order and offered them some menu's while explaining what the house specials were. Dany had ordered a dessert advising the waiter she had already eaten, but also ordered a meal for Jorah telling the waiter to take it to the man in the black car. Missandei ordered a variety of food stating that she was famished.

"So I have been meaning to tell you. Rose the little girl that you were attached too finally got adopted. She was adopted two days ago. The family seems nice and they really seemed to take a liking to our dear rose."

Dany smiled at that, it warmed her heart to know that one of the kids from the group got adopted. That is what she wants for them, to be raised in a home with a family who loved them, and she thought about the things she could do with the money she would get from Jon, it would mean to much to the kids, to Missy, but there was still something bothering her, she just wasn't ready to accept that she might have to leave Jon at the end of this year.

Seeing the sullen look on Dany's face, Missy took hold of her hands and said "Don't worry Dany, it will all work out soon. If we can get the place up and running we will be set for life, we wouldn't have to worry about the kids leaving the other homes when they older having no place to go, they will be able to thrive and we can teach them how to live in this world without them feeling they have no where to turn."

"Am I doing the right thing?"

"Dany, what is it? What's bothering you?" asked Missandei, but before Dany could reply the waiter had brought over their orders and advised them to call if they needed anything. She brushed off what she was going to tell Missandei and said "Forget about it, let's just enjoy this and go visit the kids. I have to meet up with Jon later."

Missandei didn't press her for information further, just digged into her food and silently prayed that in time Dany would be able to admit that she was starting to feel something for Jon, something that she herself has never felt before for anyone.

After the meal, Missandei had followed Dany out to the car , Jorah had driven them over to the location where the kids had been staying. The place looked a little cleaner than the last time. The kids had rushed over to her to thank her for the stuff they had been receiving and asked her when she would be back. Dany enjoyed herself, this was where she belonged with these kids, helping them and making sure they were safe. She had been running and hiding for so long, that she realised that it was time to come out of the shadows. Missandei was right, she was doing the right thing. She just had to keep her feeling at bay. She just had to make sure she stayed focused on the end game and then leave Jon behind when the time came.

Her cell phone vibrated and the caller ID read main number for Snow/Stark Inc, sending little waves of guilt and worry over Dany. "Hello."

"Hi."

"You okay?"

"You tell me Dany." Jon said with a dry laugh.

"What do you mean?"

"Well..." Jon started "I just heard from Tyrion Lannister that the property you and my aunt placed an offer on had been accepted, care to share with the rest of the class what the hell is happening?"

Dany tried to visualise the look on Jon's face when he must have found out. She took a deep breathe and said "Now is not the time Jon, can we talk later."

He immediately said " No! Where are you right now? Who are you with?"

"I am with Jorah, in the city, I had business to take care of. I am sure you would understand."

"I don't understand what business you could have in the city. Get Jorah to drop you at my office, we need to talk."

"Can't we talk at home later perhaps."

"No, Daenerys. Now." then he hung up the phone.

Dany looked up and saw the kids playing , they all looked so happy. She walked over to Missandei and grabbed some cash from her wallet and handed it to her. "This will help you for the time being, I will get you guys some more. I have to go. We'll talk soon."

"Dany, are you okay?"

She smiled at Missandei, hiding her true feelings and said "I am fine. We'll talk soon. Goodbye sister." They exchanged a hug and Dany extended her goodbyes to the kids and then walked back to Jorah and said "Take me to Jon's company please."

"Right away Miss Dany." They got into the car and drove off to Snow/Stark Inc.

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************


	9. Into the unknown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everyone.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.
> 
> The continuation should be uploaded soon.
> 
> I am not sure if this chapter is short or just enough, but I am hoping you all will enjoy it.
> 
> Here goes....
> 
> PS: This is almost as a TBC type of situation... or should I say a taste for the full chapter.
> 
> well here you are Chapter Eight.

Chapter Eight

When Jorah dropped Dany at the security desk at Jon's company she was accompanied by stairs all over the building. The receptionist lady spoke to Jorah and he explained to her who Dany was and that immediately surprised her, she gave Dany a once over look and said "The security will supply you with a visitors badge and lead you upstairs." In a sarcastic tone and devious look in Dany's eyes she thanked her knowing full well that gossip session would commence the minute she entered the elevator.

The security guard gave her a lanyard with a visitor's number and took her up to Jon's office. The top floor was filled with lots of glass office's and everyone was dressed like they were in a wall street movie, suit and ties, even the ladies were dressed in skirts and blazers, but a more fashionable way, showing off their power as well as their prestige.

Their eyes followed her to Jon's office, that was until a lady bumped into her.

"Oh I am so sorry."

"That's okay, I should've watched where I was going." Dany replied helping the lady pick up some of her stuff that had spilled out of the files she was carrying.

"Are you here for an interview? HR is actually on the third floor, I can take you if you'd like I am headed that way."

"That's okay I am actually headed to Jon's office."

"Mr Snow, you must be the new IT girl. I wish I was down there, you guys are dressed so down to earth, up here we gotta represent. My name is Anna and you are?"

Dany laughed and looked down at her clothing, she wasn't sure if these expensive clothing would pass as down to earth but hey at least she didn't look like a stuck up rich bitch like the receptionist downstairs. She held out her hand to Anna and said "My name is Daenerys, but you can call me Dany."

Anna froze, Dany could see the clocks turning in her head as she stuttered out her name "D..d.... Daenerys. You're Mr Snow's fiancée. Congratulations on securing the most sexiest man in Kings Landing. I am Anna his second assistant, his first assistant actually now lives in Dragonstone, she is now the head of marketing of the branch there. If you need anything let me know, I am one call away. It was so lovely to meet you."

Clearly Anna was now a bit formal due to the nature of Daenerys relationship with the boss and couldn't get away fast enough. Dany waved her off and followed the path to Jon's office.

He already stood in the doorway of his office, leaning against the window with his arms folded. He clearly knew she was already on her way up. As she neared him he smiled "I hope you not keeping my staff out of work Daenerys." he looked past her and glared at his staff members who were standing around looking at them. They immediately scattered at the boss's stare and went about their business. The security gave Jon a firm nod and left the way they came.

Jon led her into his office and then pulled her close to kiss her.

"Hi." he said as he pulled back from her showing her to the sofa that was placed on the side of his office. It looked like a mini living room. There was two of those sofa's and a Ikea coffee table in the middle housing a few books, papers and a vase of flowers.

Jon sat down next to her and said "So let me start off with this, Tyrion called me, he is an old friend of mine. He explained to me what was happening, but what I want to hear this from you. Why did you include my family in this, I thought we had a deal."

"Firstly it's not my fault that your family asked me why I was late that night. I told them I had to help the kids on the street remember , where you found me."

"Keep your voice down. Why didn't you tell me?" Jon said as he moved closer to her, taking her hands in his.

"What was I suppose to say Jon, I need money to help the kids I was living with on the streets that's why I tried to rob you. I don't think you get it Jon, you have a rich life and don't think about the down trodden, I used the money that you have been giving me to help them out until I can figure out a better solution. Your aunt said she would help and I accepted it, we need her help." Dany emphasized the last bit as to make sure that he heard her loud and clear, as if telling him she is not gonna let this go.

Jon had never heard Dany speak with this much passion, well they have not had a proper conversation since they got together, and he knew in that moment when he heard her voice quiver that she really cared for this people she lived with and needed to make it his duty to help her.

"Take me to them." he suggested.

Dany looked up at him, shock written on her face "Why?"

"You need to help them, I need to help you. If you included my family, it's only fair for me to know about this too. So take me to them. I can make some calls and get them into proper shelter until the one aunt Cat purchased is ready."

"Jon, are you being serious."

"Yes, we leaving for Dragonstone ahead of schedule, which is two days from now, so I think if we sort this out now, you wouldn't be worried about leaving them behind."

Dany jumped into his arms and thanked him by placing kisses all over his face, until he stilled her by placing his hand on either sides of her face and kissed her. She kissed him back, he then broke the kiss and held her firmly, bringing her close to his chest and face to melt her with the fierceness of his perfect grey eyes and sincerity.

"I want to help you too Dany."

She smiled and said "You called me Dany."

He let out a dry laugh and said "It's growing on me."

They spent that afternoon going through stores to find the perfect toys for the kids and other stuff that could be useful for the kids even though Dany told him she already sorted everything out but Jon said he did not want to go meet them empty handed.

Jorah had taken them to the spot where the kids currently stayed.

"This is my building."

"It is?" Dany asked looking around the area to see if there was any name boards, but did not see any.

"Yeah. How long have these kids stayed here?" he asked following her into the courtyard.

"As long as I can remember, but Jon please don't do this to them, please don't tell them this is your building, they will scatter and we will never be able to keep all of these families together."

With a soft exhale, he took her hand in his and said "I promise." knowing full well that she meant that this was her family that he was meeting so he let her lead him into the building.

The scene Jon found when he entered the building was a surprise to him. There were tents scattered across the rooms, parents were sitting on camp chairs in a circle reading to kids. Some of the men had been busy talking to the boys as if explaining a survival guide to them. Jon grabbed Dany's hand and squeezed it, he then whispered in her ear and said "How long have you been helping this people?"

"They have been helping me actually. I just try my best to now help them in return." she released his hand as they were finally noticed by Missandei and Grey. They waved her over and she motioned for Jon to follow her.

Missy smiled and hugged Dany as she gave Jon a look, she moved to Jon and held out her hand and said " My name is Missandei, I assume you are Jon." Jon shook her hand and said "You assume correct." after hugging Dany Grey introduced himself as well, Dany had left Jon to talk with her friends, while she went to speak to the other families to inform them what is happening and when they would be moving.

A little girl walked over and pulled on the leg of Jon's pants, he looked down and smiled at the little boy standing next to his sister. "Hello you too." The little girl giggled and ran off to her parents. The little boy folded his arms and looked as Jon suspiciously, Jon bent down so he could be eye level with the boy. "Hi, my name is Jon, what's yours?"

"My name is Rickard." The boy said puffing out his chest making Jon laugh "Are you miss Dany's husband?" he asked

"No, not yet, I am her fiance, do you know what that means."

The little boy shook his head and said " No, but my mommy said Miss Dany is marrying a rich man that will help us all move out of the tents to a new home where we will all have our own rooms. Are you that man."

Flabbergasted Jon did not know how to respond. "I...I..."

Dany saved him from answering by calling Rickard "Let's little one, your mother is dishing up, it's hot dog day is I recall correctly." excitedly the little boy clapped his hands and jumped up and down then he grabbed Jon's hand and asked "Are you having hot dogs with us."

"How can I refuse?" Jon rejoined, his deep voice lowering slightly as he looked at Dany asking for approval to which she nodded her head. They walked over to the table and Jon sat between Missandei and Grey who introduced him to more of the families seated at the table and they slowly opened up to him as a newcomer explaining their situations and informing him how difficult it is for some of the men to get job "If you'd like I can speak to my uncle, he has been looking for some people to work on this property he recently acquired, how about I give him your number Grey and maybe you guys can sort something out." Jon said as he dug into his hot dog. 

After the food, they spent more time with the kids and read them some stories, Jon had shown the boys how to draw as he was quite good at it, he had noticed that they didn't have a lot of school supplies, he would have to ask Dany is they needed more money for stuff, but thought it best to discuss things over at home.

They drove over to his family home, Jon had advised Dany that when they got married this would be where they would be staying most of them time. The property was unlike anything she had ever seen. Set far back from the black castillian wrought iron gates, was a pathway to a mansion like no other, the kind that little girls dreamed about, secluded among trees and fields of green grass, it was quite a sight to behold, it looked like the house she once saw when she watched Pride and Prejudice, like the place of Mr Darcy along with what looked like helpers as well from what she could see driving up to the house.

"Welcome to my home." Jon said as he stopped the car in front of the doors, where a guy walked up to them and opened the car door for Dany.

"Good Evening Miss." he nodded at Dany then he said to Jon "Mr Snow, welcome home."

"Hello Allistair, is my family inside."

"Yes they are sir. Will you be needing the car again tonight sir."

Jon looked at Dany, then back to Allistair "No Allistair, we will be staying here for the night." he walked over to Dany and held out his hand "There is plenty more to see."

"You grew up here?" Dany asked motioning around to the place.  
  


"No, I grew up in Winterfell most of my life, when my grandfather from my dad's side past away, he handed dad the business and we moved her, the rest of the family soon followed, however we still head that way for holidays. Uncle Benjen stay's there."

"Oh. Do you have any more surprises in store for me."

"I hope not. Let's go, the family is waiting." Jon took Dany's hand and pulled her along with him up the stairs towards the Italian style doors.

"Why did you bring me here Jon?"

"We have to talk to Aunt Cat about the development, I have a few ideas, and well I also need to speak to Uncle Ned about Job's for the older lads and the men who can work."

"Thank you Jon, you don't know how much this mean to them."

"I am not doing this for them" he said squeezing her hand "I am doing this for you." he brought their linked hands to his mouth and kissed hers. He winked and then lead her inside to where he's noisy family awaits.


	10. DragonStone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:Hello everyone.
> 
> Sorry for the late updates, I had a lot of personal stuff happening that needed my attention. 
> 
> I will not forget about this fic and I will ensure I get this done and maybe start on something different for book 2 (Hint hint)
> 
> I just wanted to advise you all that I am taking a bit of a breather from uploading during the week and everyday updates.
> 
> I have decided to update Friday/Saturday/Sunday if I am done editing or not changing stuff)
> 
> and maybe a Wednesday and make it a wacky Wednesday by uploading two chapters.
> 
> I have also realized that this would be finished much faster than 20 chapters, so I put a question mark there to see how long I can hold off on ending this or maybe I should just start a book 2 as well.

Chapter Nine

Jon Snow's life had catapulted into a newfound frenzy.

As he stared at his laptop in front of him, going over the information he's marketing head sent him as well as they papers of his lawyers beside him. He knew he was ready for this proposal, doing business with the oldest family other than his was going to be a new move forward for the company, something that his ancestors has not done at all, he was about to lead Stark/Snow Industries to new heights.

"Are you going to be working the entire way over to Dragonstone? Dany asked looking out the window.

They were aboard Jon's private Jet, very well manicured, it looked quite manly, the interior was a oak type of decor on the plane walls, the chairs was a soft white leather, fitting in perfectly.

"No, but are you going to stare out the window the entire way there." Jon remarked with a hint of humor in his voice.

"I was hoping we could have some breakfast together seeing as how someone woke me up early." Dany said turning around to face him.

"Well I know someone who woke me up last night, you don't see me complaining." Jon replied continuing to type away on his laptop.

Dany blushed and then looked down, she took out her I-pad and placed her headphones in so she could watch a movie on the way over. She had received a text from Arya advising her to enjoy herself and Sansa who wrote that she booked her into a spar that she needed to try out. 

The chef on board had brought out a spread of different types of breakfast items. Mini Pancakes, fruits, along with muesli, rice cakes with a type of jam filling, bacon, eggs toast, making Dany dig in as soon as they placed the plates down on the table on the far side of the plane. The pilot had advised them they could unbuckle and roam the plain.

Dany bit into the toast and added egg and bacon to it, moaning as she chewed. Jon looked over at Dany with her eyes closed, he watched as she devoured her meal. He got up from his seat and walked over to her, he leaned over and gripped her hand which held the fork where there was already a strawberry hanging at the end. He moved her hand and slowly took the strawberry into his mouth, he took a bite and looked her in the eyes and smirked as she watched him chew the fruit.

"Hey, that was mine." she pouted and placed the fork back on the table.

"It's mine now, and so are you."

"Dany took a sip of water, it was really starting to get hot as the intensity of his stare became unbearable. "Jon." she whispered.

"Daenerys, do you really think it's wise to be eating your breakfast and moaning out the enjoyment of the food, expecting me to just hear you from over there."

"You really need to pay my compliments to the chef then." Dany said cheekily, lifting her brow as she dared him to do something about it. She picked up a piece of kiwi and placed it between her lips and she sucked some of the juices from it.

"Damn you women, you don't know what you do to me." he growled out trying to control himself from grabbing her and taking her right on the table, not caring that there might be people watching them.

"Why don't you show me? or are you afraid?" she said in a seductive tone of voice, not leaving him any choice she got up from her seat and said "I am feeling a bit sticky from the fruit, I think a shower will do me good." then she threw him a look and walked over to the other side of the plain where the suite was situated. Jon not wasting any time, followed behind her and without warning lifted her up into his arms making her yelp out as he took her into the bedroom.

He threw her on the bed and then locked the door behind him. She tilted her head to study him "So do you have a reason for stopping me from having a shower?"

Jon gazed at her in silence, and her curiosity mounted.

"No." he said walked over to the bed. "I decided that you have teased me too much, first the fruit and now the shower. You have been a temptress."

Jon got on the bed and hovered over her, he dominated the space and she knew that she had pushed him to far, he looked like he was ready to ravage her. She was wearing a soft silky red nightie which she had slept in last night when they left for Dragonstone, Jon had thought it they flew overnight it would be easier,the dress allowed Jon access to her body. He looked at her and then pushed her back to lay against the pillows, he moved his hand from her chest, sliding his fingers from her collarbone over her cleavage making her shudder slightly, he slowly made his hands down to her thighs, he moved the ends of the dress and pushed it upwards to lay on her stomach. From his view, he could see that her lace knickers were soaked, he made his way up by placing kisses on her inner thighs, his stubble making her squirm as it tickled her sensitive skin. 

"Keep still Daenerys or this will be over sooner than we both want." he said looking at her as she had looked directly at him. She laid her head back on the pillow's allowing him to continue his assault on her thighs. She could feel his breath on her mound as he breathed her scent in and then he placed a kiss on her through her knickers. Jon not wasting anymore time ripped the delicate fabric from her body, tearing it apart.

"Jon." she gasped outraged that he had broken her underwear. "That was expensive." she moaned.

"They were in my way, besides I can buy you more, I can buy you the freaking store." he said then moved his mouth to her sex, he caressed his tongue on the outer lips and then flicked his tongue on the inner side of her, stroking his tongue deep inside as he could, his fingers had moved to her clitoris, stirring erotics sensations in her that she never had felt before, Jon had a way of making her feel alive. She was not sure how much longer she could take it, his fingers moved in sync with his tongue, she grabbed a hold of his curls and roughly pulled him away from as their heavy breathing filled the room she motioned for him to finish what he started, Jon freeing himself from his pajama pants, he made his way up between Dany's legs and laid down between them, he leaned down to kiss her, his tongue touched hers and she opened her mouth to him allowing him inside as he aligned himself with her, running his hard length between her wet lips. She tightened her arms around his neck as he pounded into her. He arm tightened around her waist drawing her closer to him, she wrapped her legs around him widening so he could move deeper into her, she met him thrust for thrust, and when their eyes met they came together, Jon moaning out Dany's name while she dug her nails into his back locking them together as he keep thrusting into her, Jon wanted more, Dany could see it in his eyes. Jon slipped out off her and quickly without a beat flipped her and pulled her up to him her ass high in the hair, he entered her from behind and had his wicked way with her, when he had had his fill, they both laid down on the bed breathing deeply and heavily looking at each other while also trying to catch their breath.

"Welcome to the mile high club" Jon asked.

Dany laughed and said "I cannot move, you tired me out you wolf." He smiled and pulled a blanket over them and kissed her swollen lips softly and said " Let's sleep for a bit, we can shower when we wake up." but she dozed off the minute he pulled her into his arms.

They woke up an hour later and the pilot had advised they would be landing soon, so Dany and Jon took showers separately as they both knew that they were not going to leave the shower if they had one together. Dany got dressed in a pair of faded stonewash jeans, adding a grey tank top and a plain black leather shirt over it, for shoes she opted to be comfortable by wearing her purple New balance trainers that she had found in her closet. Jon opted for something similar, he basically just wore a pair of black joggers with a black t-shirt and pair of grey Adidas. Dany had pinned her hair to the top of her head and waited for Jon to dry his hair.

As soon a she was done, he grabbed cell phone and told Dany to grab her bag as the security would be placing everything in the car and take it to the Villa they were staying at, that they would be doing some sight seeing of the Island.

"I thought you had meetings all day." Dany said as she grabbed her sunglasses and her backpack, making sure to check if she had her wallet as well as Jon's and her cell phone and camera safely packed in.

"The meeting is not until tomorrow, I decided since this was your first time on Dragonstone, we could go sight seeing and maybe get some stuff from the market if you want to, I was already given a earful from my cousin Rickon and Bran to bring them something, they had quite an extensive list, and I am sure Sansa and Arya are going to be texting you nonstop."

Jon lead Daenerys out of the Jet, down the stairs towards a Range Rover, when Jon got in front she was surprised that they had no driver on this trip, but Jon informed her that security would still follow behind them, but keep out of the way to give them the privacy they needed.

He drove them from the airport on a scenic beach view tour, along the coast and into the city where they needed to be. Along the way Dany had been taking pictures of the places they had passed, fascinated by the way of living as they drove pass people who stood on the side of the roads with various stalls selling things, she hope she would find some things that she could take to the kids, hopefully the building would start soon and they can move into the place within a month or two.

Jon stopped in a parking space and obtained a ticket of where he parked and how much it would cost per hour. Dany grabbed her back and got out of the car. The market area which they stopped at was filled to the brim with people wearing colorful robes and dresses, the weather was not that hot and neither was it cold, but the weather looked perfect for a day out. Jon got out and locked the car, then walked over to Dany looking over her shoulder as he placed his arms around her waist.

"What are thinking?" he said placing a kiss on the nape of her neck.

"The kids back home, and if I will be able to find some stuff for them. They would like to know the history of this place , I would have to get books or some toys to take back home, but enough about that, they in great hands in Kings Landing. Tell me about this rich guy who is wining and dining us tomorrow?"

Jon smiled and then pulled away from her taking her hand in his as he lead her through the throng of people. "His name is Rhaegar Targaryen, his brother actually got in contact with me, Viserys his their younger brother. You will most probably meet them all tomorrow, if this deal is to be believed we will celebrate after it is signed and sealed. Let's go look at what the market holds for us."

"Lead the way Jonno."

After their shopping, Jon drove them to a villa which was a way outside the city, close to the mountains but not secluded from anything or anyone.

The people who had stayed on the property such as the housekeeper and her husband and some other people who kept this place well maintained welcomed them when they arrived. The lady who welcomed her looked exactly like their housekeeper back home.

"Good Day Miss, welcome to Dragonstone."

"It's beautiful here, can I ask if you are perhaps related to..."

The lady interrupted her with a smile and said "Rita, yes. She is my sister. My name is Greta." she held her hand out and shook Dany's. The husband soon followed as he was done informing Jon on what was happening. They were lead inside, and it was amazing, the setting of the villa reminded her of Kim Kardashian-West's home. The place was spacious, the couches looked plush and comfortable, nothing to over the top, everything fit in perfectly.

"Your bags are in the bedroom, are you ready for some lunch Mr Snow."

"Not yet Greta, I will show Dany around first, how about in 20 minutes, you can set up on the patio at the back. Dany will love that." said Jon looking at Daenerys who looked oddly amused by him, when Greta left, Jon walked over to where Daenerys was standing by a large window looking out at the beach.

"Why are you looking at me like that? Is there something on my face."

"No, you just referred to me as Dany, where you normally call me Daenerys." she posed.

"Really, well same can be said for you, you call me Jon now instead of Jonno."

"I guess, but I like calling you Jonno in front of your family. I like how they tease you with it." she said turning around to look at him.

"I'll show you what it mean's when you tease me." he tried to grab for her but she started running away from him, Jon sped off after her trying to catch her but she was one step ahead of him and said "Catch me if you can."

"What do I get if I do." he said coming to a half as she stood on top of the stairs.

She chuckled as she saw him trying to catch his breath.

"Well me of course. What else would you want?"

She ran off again and he watched awestruck at the person running before him

"What indeed." and took off after her.


	11. The Targaryens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone, I am back. I feel like I have said that so many times. I just wanted to let you all know the schedule for this week. Daily chapters from Sunday to Friday.
> 
> I have missed this couple so much, I would like to return and I hope you all will not blame me for being away so long. I was needed in the real world.
> 
> I just want to say I am back and will be updating until the 16th and then another short break as I have something to focus on the 17th.
> 
> Fun fact, things will be going downhill in the coming chapters, I hope you all hold onto your hats because we are in for a spiral.
> 
> Here goes, enjoy. btw this is not an official chapter just testing it out. Let me know what you think in the comments box below.

**CHAPTER 10**

Rhaegar started his day off having breakfast with his family. He had invited them to his house to discuss the call he received from his long time friend Tyrion Lannister. When he was told of the girl who had been engaged to Jon Snow could potentially be his long forgotten sister he did not want to believe it at first, but after Tyrion had her followed and showed him pictures of her, he was blown away. She looked the spitting image of a Targaryen, her features strikingly similar to their mother's and her eyes he was told was the rarest purple, the Valarian blood strong in her veins.

He had printed of a few copies for his family so they could see why he had been so busy these last couple of days, he was preparing for a meeting with Jon as a way of joining the families, but it was also smart business in the end.

His mother and father was seated at the far end of the table close to his children, his oldest Daughter Rhaenys had her mothers complexion, she looked every bit as Dornish as his wife Ellia. His son who was occupied with his uncle Viserys had a tan complexion but he had the silver hair and purple eyes.

"Rhaegar, good morning. Nice of you to invite us to breakfast but then you show up late. This tardiness is unlike you dear." said his mother Rhaella Targaryen, the matriarch of this family, the one who had suffered the most at the mere loss of her daughter. His mother had never been the same again.

"Yes Rhaegar, I heard you busy working on a deal with Rickard Stark's grandson." said Aerys as he accepted a cup of coffee from the housekeeper.

"Yes father. I have been working on that deal for months now, however something else has come to my attention. I think I found her."

"Who?" asked Aegon his son who was only 16 years old.

"Aunt Daenerys, you dumbass." Rhaenys exclaimed over the table. Her grandmother pinched her and said "Don't speak to your brother like that Rhae." she then looked to Rhaeger with a hopeful look on her face "Is it true, have you found her."

He nodded his face and said "Tyrion Lannister called me, and he told me that she is engaged to Jon Snow, how that came to be I have no idea, a coincidence or fate but she is in Kings Landing. I cannot say what type of life she had but she seems well off. I have invited them over for super tonight, we can try talking to her but we need a sample of her hair first before we can be sure she is our Daenerys."

"After all this time, she was under our noses whole time." Viserys said looking at his parents "We need a plan of action. Jon Snow or Stark or what ever the hell his name is won't let this go, she cannot marry into that family. They are liars the lot of them I say."

"Can you stop, the Starks have done nothing wrong. We just need to get Daenerys here, poor lass, where has she been all this time, who cared for her, who helped her in her time of need. Now my only daughter is getting married and I haven't had a chance to know her." said Rhaella, her tone of voice soft as her face showed her despair.

Aerys placed his hand on hers and then looked to his sons "How about a party, that way it won't look as if we ganging up on them, we need to find out what happened to her and also the guilty party will also be around so we can set a trap for whoever kidnapped her in the first place. Yes, a garden party, Ellia and Arianna can help Rhaella with the plans. Viserys please inform your wife of this, Rhaegar you need to inform all family, friends, business partners and such about the party, also let's make it during the evening, like a Garden Ball, we could after all be welcoming my daughter back home."

"It's settled then, we having a party. We haven't had one in a while. This will be one for the ages." said Elia smiling at her husband.

Rhaegar took out his phone and called Jon.

"Good morning Jon Stark."

"Mr Targaryen, good morning. You all set for the meeting later." Jon replied

"Yes, I am. And please call me Rhaegar. I have been meaning to let you know, my family is planning a Garden Party tomorrow night at our Villa, are you able to come along with your Fiancee which I have heard about, congratulations."

In the background Rhaegar could hear Daenerys talking to Jon asking who is on the phone this time of the morning. While Jon explained to her, she immediately replied raising her voice over the phone, "I would love to attend a garden party, haven't been to one, but I would love to."

By then Rhaegar had placed the phone on speaker for his family to hear. His mother gasped and then he quickly replied " Perfect, it's black tie. See you tomorrow." then he hung up.

"She sounds just like Rhaenys, she had that voice. I cannot wait to meet her. Let's get this sorted and make sure we cover all grounds." said Elia.

They all agreed and then continued their breakfast, the vibes filling the room was much more excitable than it had been for the past years.

=====================================================================================

"That was sweet of your business partner to invite us to a party." said Dany as she laid back down on the bed next to Jon.

"Yeah. He is somewhat different to the rest of his family from what I had heard through the grapevine."

"Still, a garden party will most probably be a sight to behold, and you are doing business no, maybe they want to impress you."

"Yeah, could be." Jon turned on his side and looked at Dany. "You know, that means we need to get you a dress."

"Again with the fancy fancy, my life was less complicated with this whole new world lifestyle being thrusted at me. "

He placed his hand on her cheek and whispered "You'll be fine."

"How do you know?" she asked moving closer to him.

"Because you have me." he smiled and placed a kiss on her lips.

"How about some breakfast, I am famished. Someone kept me up so late last night."

They shared a laugh and got out of bed, not caring that they were still wearing pjamas, they walked downstairs to the table already being set by the housekeeper. This time she had made light meals due to it being so hot on the island. She had prepared pancakes, with fruit for Dany and for Jon she had placed scrambled eggs on his plate, toast and bacon and a pot of coffee. For Dany there was juice as she wasn't that much of a coffee drinker.

They shared breakfast and discussed the party, until Jon had to leave for his meeting. Dany advised him she would be taking a trip to the markets and get some sightseeing in before heading to a store that housed dresses that she could wear for the party, stating that Greta the housekeeper would be the perfect person to accompany her.

They showered, got dressed and parted ways for rest of the day.

Greta had cleaned and gotten herself ready to accompany Dany to the city. Their driver took them to a quaint little town where Greta advised Dany that she would find the best dresses in this vintage store as it was the only store that housed the type of dresses for the party she was going to.

They entered the store and the women looked up when she saw Daenerys entering.

"Mrs Rhaella, it's so good to see you back here again."

Dany smiled as she stepped closer to the lady "Hello, you mistaken, my name is Daenerys. It's a pleasure to meet you." Dany held out her hand to the lady who looked stunned, but took her hand and smiled "Welcome Daenerys, I am Dorethea, how can I help you today."

"I am attending a garden party tomorrow night with my Fiance, and needed a dress for the occasion."

Dorethea smiled and said "I have a few dresses at the back, but there is one I think will suit you perfectly. Come, I will get it for you. Sit down, one of the girls will get drinks for you and your friend." she quickly ran to the back and yelled at the girls to get the dresses to the dressing room post haste. Dany and Greta were given stilled water along with a champagne which they declined saying they still needed their wits about them.

One of the staff members came to get Dany, advising her the dresses was ready. She followed behind and entered the fitting room, and the dress she found hanging before her was a sight to behold. A light blue dress, with a golden belt attached to the middle, gold plates on the shoulders as well as patterns on the dress. Without waiting Daenerys said "That's the one. It's perfect. I will take it."

"I knew you would like it" said Dorethea from behind her. "It will cost you a penny, but we have shoes that goes with it, if you'd like."

Dany smiled and said "Thank you. Jon is going to love this dress. Do you have a tie that will match this, I think it will suit him just fine if he had a matching neck piece."

Dorethea chuckled and said "Of course, follow me."

=======================================================================================


	12. Before The Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone. I do apologise for the late chapters. 
> 
> Wifi has been a bitch.
> 
> Covid -19 has been an even bigger pain in the behind.
> 
> It's that time of the year where you so swamped you only have time for a shower and a bed. 
> 
> I missed writing. My boyfriend has been reminding me to take a break and just chill let the writing juices flow.
> 
> I hope this chapter brings you all a little hope. I wanna get this story done before christmas. Its actually well on the way to the end.
> 
> Well let me stop talking. Here you go.....

**CHAPTER 11**

Dany got home to an empty house late that afternoon, Jon must have gone to his meeting or it was running over. Greta has taken her purchases upstairs to the bedroom and advised Daenerys to get some juice from the chicken and take a seat outside on the patio a late snack will be brought out shortly. 

She took her advice and took a seat outside with a bottle of water instead. The day had gotten away from her, she had hope she would find Jon before he left for his meeting. Seeing Dragonstone for the first time was breathtaking. The sights she was shown by Greta was something she never knew she would be able to experience. 

Coming from the background she was stuck in she never would have dreamed it possible. 

Finding Jon was a dream as well. Something uncommon, an anomoly. Having met the way the met was a dream as well, her feelings for Jon is yet unknown, she had no idea what Jon was feeling. She had no idea what she was feeling. These emotions could be leading her down a rabbit hole she thought.

Greta came out with a tray filled with fruits and cheese and biscuits. It was needed after they had tried some food from the local vendors.

"Thanks Greta."

The house keeper smiled and responded "Mr Snow called, he said he will be a bit late. He stated that you can get ready for the party, and he will get back as soon as he can."

"That's okay. Gives me time to pamper myself. I'm actually excited meeting these Targaryens sounds like it's going to be a massive party."

"Oh, Miss Dany, it is." Replied Greta " They have these shorts of parties every year. They had a carnival party last year and they actually invited the whole village. It was amazing. I myself went with my husband. You will enjoy yourself."

"I need to hire a stylist to do my hair. Where can I find someone who can come to the house?"

"I will find someone. You just enjoy your snacks and then rest a bit. I will wake you up later when it's time for you to get ready. You have been looking a bit pale since we got back." Greta said.

"Thanks. You are a star. Be glad I dont steal you from here."

Greta laughed and replied "I don't think my sister will like that very much." 

"True. But you can share the spotlight. You two spoil me, I might get fat."

"Oh you will never get fat. You are just too gorgeous." A voice said coming from behind Greta.

It was Robb. 

"Robb!" Dany exclaimed suprised that he was here.

"Daenerys." He then smiled at Greta.

"Greta, can you bring me a glass of your famous ice tea. I have missed it so." 

Greta walked out and went to get him some tea.

"So, what brings you here?"

"Why the Garden Party of course. Jon has the meeting today and I also have meetings today with a Mr Drogo Khal. That's what happens when you have business to attend to." Robb responded as snarky as ever.

"Robb. Oh the place is amazing. Why did we never vacation here? Daenerys, lovely to see you again."

Dany smiled as Margaery came over to hug her. 

"So are you as excited for this party as I am?"

Margaery responded and said with glee "I have been dying to go. When Robb said yesterday we would be flying to Dragonstone for a meeting he eluded the party only to spring it on me now. I hardly had time to get something themed."

Dany waved her off and said "If you'd like we can go upstairs. I have extra dresses I got at the market. There is a dress that I think you will look good in."

Margaery jumped up and clapped her hands. "Let's go now. You dont mind do you Robb?"

Robb shook his head and pointed to Jon who just joined them.

"I'm good. Jon and I need to talk anyway."

Meanwhile upstairs, the ladies had set out the gowns on the bed, looking at the different accessories and shoes that matched the look.

Daenerys had shown Margaery her pick while she allowed the other women to see which ones she liked and said she could fit them on.

"I'm not even sure which one to pick they all so beautiful."

"How about you chose the cream one with the gold setting... I think it will go perfect with your hair colour and you can pin it up with one of my broaches."

Margaery clapped her hands and excitedly grabbed Dany's and they spun around in circles.

"What are you doing?" Dany exclaimed.

"We practising for the ball." Margaery replied.

While the girls enjoyed their bit of excitement, Jon had poured himself and Robb a glass of scotch.

"What do you think you doing?" Robb started.

"Whatever do you mean, right jow I am pouring us a glass of scotch."

Robb waved his hand and said "Jon, I mean with Daenerys. Aren't you taking it a little bit to far. I mean this has become insane."

"Let me stop you right there. Firstly it was your plan for me to do this. Why are you flaking all of a sudden?"

"Really, you asking me that. You don't even know this women and you already planning to give her all that money. Why...?"

"Robb, I do not have the time to discuss these matters with you. Just stay the hell out of it okay. Cause it's none of your business."

"None of my business. You marrying a homeless whore from god knows where."

That did it. Jon strode over to Robb and punched him straight in the nose, he wouldve hit him again if it was not for the ladies shouting from the middle of the stairs.

"Robb, Jon what the hell is going on?"

Jon looked at Margaery and Dany's stunned expression... Then pointed to Robb "Get the hell out of my Villa."

"I won't be here to bail you out Jon." Robb retorted 

"I never asked you too. If you ever say anything negative about Daenerys again, a punch is going to be the least of your worries."

With that Margaery helped Robb to the door and looked to Dany "I will get Rita to bring the dress to our Villa. I'm sorry" then they left without a futher word from Robb.

Dany came over to Jon.

"What's with you tonight? Are you stressed about the deal with the Targaryens?"

Jon shook his head. 

"No. It's just men being men"

Not believing him Dany spoke again "Was it about me. I heard what you said to Robb."

Jon took her hands in his and said "Don't worry about it Dany."

"You can talk to me Jon. I was told I am a very good listener. What do you say?"

"I say, let's get dressed and go out tonight. Maybe to one of the local food resturants. I actually wanted to talk you. Rhaegar Targaryen, suggested that we meet after the party, he wants me to bring you. He is interested in helping out with your sheltering women and kids course... So I agreed, you can never go wrong with having extra Philanthropist lending a hand."

"Wow. That sounds like a really good plan. Thank you Jon, this means so much to me and it would mean so much to the families as well."

"Don't thank me just yet. You can thank me by following me upstairs..." Jon said with a smirk on his face.

Dany slaps her hand on his chest.

"Jonno!"

With that he stood up and lifted her over his shoulder, he spanked her behind and took her upstairs, the fight with Robb long forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Comments Appreciated.
> 
> Any spelling or Grammer errors please let me know.
> 
> I will amend after.

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Notes: Please leave a comment or Kudo if you enjoyed the chapter. Don't forget to tell me if you see any spelling or grammatical errors.
> 
> Stay tuned.


End file.
